Teen Wolf - Dragonic Antics
by MCMXCV
Summary: Daniel is an Orphan who possesses a curse and is transferred to Beacon Hills where love takes over as he has to make the decision between Isaac or Jackson. Who will he choose, and who can help with his curse? How will this play out since both boys are half werewolves? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf & It will contain boyXboy; viewer discretion is advised. Please enjoy!
1. Unsettling Departure

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.  
WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW  
IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!

**Unsettling Departure**

"911 What's your emergency?"

"It's one of the boys we take care of in the orphanage, there is blood everywhere!" Screamed the terrified worker.

"Ma'am stay calm, Does the boy have a pulse?"

"I don't think so, there is blood everywhere, Oh my God!, PLEASE, HURRY, HELP" pleaded the anxious woman.

"Ma'am please tell us your location and I'll despatch the closest set of cops to come."

"We're at 3030 Carsen Rd, the Orphanage" said the trembling Orphanage worker.

"Okay ma'am, the cops and ambulance are a couple minutes away from where you guys are."

"Thank goodness, but hurry he is still bleeding."

"I have it in the system that this happened twice is Daniel still in there?" The operator asked.

"Yes he is, and he isn't harmed and once again he hasn't seen what had happened." The worker pierced her eyes at me.

"When the ambulance comes, let Daniel go with the police, we need to bring him in for questioning." The operator said in a emotionless tone.

"I understand."

The sirens or the ambulance and police could be heard from outside.

"I hear the sirens, they're here." The worker told the operator.

"Okay ma'am make sure Daniel goes with the officer."

"Yes, I understand."

Ms. Alana looked at me with her dark brown eyes which could have been mistaken for pitch-black.

"Daniel come with me." I looked at her and got up on my weak ankles.

"WHOA, that is a lot of blood. I'm officer Stilinski, you must be Daniel. Nurses that is the body that you guys have to carry out, have a detective squad come into this place and search for prints." The Officer said to the ambulance nurses.

"Y-Yes I am Daniel." I said in a hush tone since I was scared if my secret would have been found out... that I was the one who killed those three boys. I never meant to kill them but they were trying to hurt me and the curse defended me and killed those boys, the dragons killed them.

"I'll need you to come with me, you're 18 right?" Officer Stilinski asked.

"Yes." I said with my head down, my spiky black hair was shown with orange-brown tips in the moonlight that made it's way through the window pane.

The nurses walked into the room with a stretcher and lifted the lifeless body of Martin and covered his body with a white sheet and made their way back into the ambulance.

"You have some nice jewellery for an Orphan." He smirked and laughed it off.

"My father left the Gold Herringbone chain for me and my mom left this Michael Kors circled-shape watch for me to remember her by. This gold ring was a gift to me by Lady Alana since I am like the son she never had." I said with full description.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loses." He said with a sympathetic tone in his voice.

"I don't need any sympathy, I'm just waiting for the day that God wants me to see my parents." I said in a harsh tone.

"Well I hope it later then sooner cause you remind me of my son, Stiles back in Beacon Hills, if you don't mind me asking, is it okay if I take you to the police station for some questioning, if it will help I'll stay by your side so things will be easier for you." He said with actual good intent.

"Actually that would be great, if you don't mind." Now I felt bad for being so harsh about my parents situation, or maybe he was just making up to me because of the comment he made.

Lady Alana kissed my tan-kissed brown skin and looked me in my grey eyes, "Daniel be strong, I think I will try and get you into Beacon Hills cause I don't think you're safe here, someone or something is trying to get all of the orphan boys."

"If he needs some place to stay, Id be glad to take him in, I have an 18 year old myself and he lost his mother, so you guys have more in common then you might realize." Officer Stilinski offered.

"What do you think Daniel?" Lady Alana asked me.

"I think that would be a good idea, I always wanted to go to Beacon Hills High School, their Lacrosse team is the best."

"My son is on their team, maybe he could get you in."

"Really!?" I kinda lost my cool for a second, I finally thought to myself maybe I could get over this curse if I moved away from this place.

"I'll see, but first we need to go to the police station." Officer Stilinski repeated.

"Oh yeah, let's get this over with." I pleaded.

We left the orphanage as I saw all the boys look through their windows at me with shocked looks and disgusted looks. I went into the passenger seat beside Officer Stilinski. He went into the driver seat and we headed off as Lady Alana waved goodbye.

"So your name is Daniel right, what's your last name?" Officer Stilinski inquired.

"Well it's Ryuga, and no I'm not Japanese."

"Haha, I wasn't gonna ask that." He chuckled.

"Are you sure, cause everybody asks me that right after I tell them my last name." I proclaimed.

"Well Daniel, My sons name is Stiles and don't worry Alana will fill out the forms and since I'm a Officer you'll have no problem getting adopted by me." He reassured.

"Thanks, this means a lot, you don't need to be pressured to do anything you don't want to be doing." I made my point clear because I didn't want to be held accountable for anything to happen in the near future.

"Don't say that, I'm glad to be a 'dad' again." He laughed.

"But thank you deeply and sincerely, this means a lot." I said with a stern tone.

We made our way up to the police station. "Are you ready Danny-boy?"

"You already have a pet-name for me, that's cute." I said sarcastically even though deep down I like it, it showed he cared a bit. "But yeah I'm ready, you promise to be in the room with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I never break a promise." He said with a smirk.

The car came to a stop and we both made our way out and entered the police station. As soon as I walked through the door I felt as though everyone knew me and had a negative opinion about me. Officer Stilinski opened a door and we both entered and there were two officers sitting waiting for my arrival.

"Officer Stilinski thank you for bringing in this child." The detective said with a gravelled voice.

"His name is Daniel and he is my son so watch your mouth detective."

My eyes widened as did the the detectives as Officer Stilinski made his point clear as day.

"I'm sorry Officer Stilinski but I didn't know you got into a new relationship." The detective seemed to be poking fun at Officer Stilinski so I interfered.

"I thought this was an interrogation not a family reunion." I said with a straight face.

"For someone who witnessed 3 different murders you sure are calm, why is that?" The detective asked.

"Well maybe because I didn't see someone attack the 3 boys." I said with conviction.

"So you didn't hear the boys scream? That sounds hard to believe."

"Did anyone else hear the boys screaming or did they hear me scream after I discovered their bodies." I asked as the detective looked dumb-founded.

"You may seem like an ordinary kid, but I see through you and trust me as soon as I find a little piece of evidence that points to you being the culprit I'll come and bust you personally." The detective spoke.

"Is that a promise or a threat detective, cause my son can sue you for harassment, with an officers eye witness." Officer Stilinski said.

"Of course not Officer, I would never threaten your son." The detective said in a sarcastic tone.

Officer Stilinski rose one eyebrow as he tapped my shoulder and told me that it was time to go home. I haven't heard that in a long time, I actually was going to have a home and a brother. We both made are way out the station and went back into the police car.

"So what are you hungry for?" Officer Stilinski asked.

"I don't know, I don't eat junk food." I said as Officer Stilinski's face looked astonished.

"Really? How about a burger."

"That sounds good, I'd like that."I said.

We drove to McDonald's drive-thru and ordered about 6 burgers. After we got the burgers we made our way to the house.

"We're almost there, are you excited?" Officer Stilinski asked with a smile on his face.

"Honestly I'm nervous, I don't want to intrude on you and your son." I said truthfully.

"Don't be, Stiles is a quirky, smart, kind kid, even though he does stupid things sometimes, you two should get along just fine." He reassured me.

"I hope so!" I rubbed my hands together and skinned my teeth that formed a forced smile.

We soon enough pulled into a driveway that was attached to a brown brick house with a double garage. The roof was white and so was the door. He turned off the car and we came out the vehicle with the burgers. I took a deep breath and walked to the door as Officer Stilinski pushed the key into the knob and opened the door.

* * *

Please your feedback will be loved and appreciated, leave a review, this is just the beginning, the other episodes will be way longer!

FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW


	2. Wolves & Dragons

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**  
**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW**  
**IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!**

**Wolves & Dragons**

The cool breeze shifted into the brick house as Officer Stilinski pushed open the door. "Stiles?" He shouted, making his voice echo through the silent house.

"Coming dad!" A response was heard from the upstairs that broke the silence of us waiting for him to respond. A boy came rushing down the wooden stairs. He was white, and all I could fixate on was his greenish-brown eyes that pierced directly into my direction. His pink lips opened and he spoke, "Who is that dad?"

"This is Daniel, he will be staying with us from now on, I'm going to adopt him from the orphanage." Officer Stilinski said with reassurance behind his words. I was more scared then anything at this point. I didn't know how Stiles would react to the news.

"Really? REALLY!" He shouted, "I'm finally going to have a brother?!" His arms opened wide and he walked over and gave me a big hug. His embrace was warm and at that very instant I felt something pulse through my entire body, I felt as though I could sense his aura, sense his very well being, I sensed that he had a pure heart and his aura was white as the whitest of snowfall. He let go and formally introduced himself, "I'm Stiles and your name is Daniel right?" He spoke with a soft tone.

"Yes, yes I am, and I'm really grateful to your father and yourself for being so welcoming to me coming into your house."

Stiles let out a chuckle, "you're my brother now, so this is OUR house." He made a circular motion with his fingers to display that this was both our houses now. I laughed, this was the first time in decades that I even showed another emotion other than sadness and despair, I knew that this place and my family would better me in the long run. "Okay, time to go show you to your room which is my room, so I guess it's our room." He seemed to second guess himself as he was trying to make his point. His dad was spot on with the quirky characteristic of his son.

"When you guys are finished I bought us burgers to eat." Officer Stilinski spoke to join in on our brother-to-brother conversation.

Stiles and I walked up the wooden stair case, as it made a different specific 'creek' on each step. "I know, if we need to sneak out, we need to go through my window and jump off the roof onto the tree and then onto the ground, cause dad is a light sleeper."

Judging by the preciseness he had done that before. "So you've done that before?" I giggled trying not to let dad hear us from the kitchen.

"Yes, but that's our little secret." He smiled and we walked down the left of the hallway and straight into his room. We passed a lot of pictures of Stiles and his dad that were hung up on the wall and the guess washroom.

"This is our domain!" He said with open arms like he was trying to sell something.

"This room is gigantic Stiles!" I said with my grey eyes wide open, and my jaw almost touching the floor.

"So I'm guessing you don't have any clothes other then what you are wearing so feel free to go into my closet and wear whatever." He said with a smile showing his sparkly whites. "You look as skinny as I am so you shouldn't have any problem fitting into my clothes." He reassessed as he saw my eyes look at him from top to bottom to understand if his clothes could actually fit me.

"So since I can wear any of your clothes, where are the pyjamas?" I chuckled feeling a little bit silly saying 'pyjamas, I felt like I was a little kid again.

"There over in this draw." He opened his big oak brown dresser that had about 8 drawers, landscape style. He then pointed to the taller dresser and said, "This is where my t-shirts, vests socks and underwear are, and don't worry I have a new clean pack.

I exhaled and said, "Should I change in the washroom or."

He cut my words off and laughed. "Just change right here, I have to change too." He took out a pair of black pyjamas and a pair of white pyjamas and he threw the white one at me, "Think fast!" He shouted! We laughed and started to change our clothes. I took off my blue soft-jean folded sleeve over-throw and put it into the laundry basket. I then took off my plain white t-shirt and put on the black pyjama top. Stiles unbuttoned his checkered red and black shirt and his toned body was now visible.

"What are you looking at, you like what you see?" He laughed. My brown-kissed skin turned red as he came up to me, "We're brothers now, so don't worry about anything, we're family and tomorrow I'll introduce you to all my friends, it'll be fine and I can smell those burgers, can you?" We both hurriedly put on the remaining clothes of the pyjamas and ran out the door to head downstairs to eat the burgers.

"Boys! One at a time, I bought enough for all of us!" Officer Stilinski shouted to calm us down. Stiles and I looked at eachother in the eyes and both bursted out with laughter.

"Sorry dad!" We both said simultaneously. Officer Stilinski looked at both of us and smiled and handed 2 burgers to each of us.

"I'm going to bed cause I have to get up early in the morning, I expect you two to do the same, you both have school." He said with a cheerful but steady voice.

"Yessir" Escaped Stiles mouth as I nodded in agreement. Dad went down the hallway into his room and Stiles and I began eating our burgers as he broke the silence of the night. "So how is it living in a orphanage, did you know your parents?"

"Well living in the orphanage was Hell, you're in-between horny adolescent teen boys that just want sex, and for my parents I can't remember how they looked because I was really young when they had died but they left me this Herringbone Gold Chain and this Gold Michael Kors Watch and my worker, Lady Alana, gave me this Gold Ring since I was the son she never had." I shrugged the sketchy topic off.

"So you were like..." "Raped? Not entirely but they tried and tried and tried." I interrupted seeing that Stiles didn't know how to touch the sensitive topic.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, atleast you're safe here!" He smiled as he placed his warm delicate hand on mine. Stiles seemed to be a very sincere, genuine person in my eyes.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" He smirked and hit my shoulder.

"No, I don't do relationships and how did you know that I was gay?" I inquired like a little child.

"Because the way you carry yourself, and I saw you looking at my dick when I was changing." He laughed.

"OH MY GOD, STILES! I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"It's fine, my bestfriend and I screwed around a couple of times." He smiled and gave a wink. "I'll find you somebody."

"Okay, but I'll find you somebody too, how do you like your girls?" I questioned.

"Well actually I have a crush on this new boy in school." Stiles confessed.

"Really? You're gay too?" I said with a smile on my face, a grin that could have been mistaken for the Joker.

"Well I'm bi, I've had plenty of girls but I'm kind of sick of them, you know what I mean?" He tried to reason with me to get a response back.

"Of course I do, well actually no I don't, I've always liked dick." I said with a bold face until we both dropped dead in laughter.

"I'm glad I have a brother like you, you're so easy to talk to, easier then Scott anyways." Stiles said as he bowed his head and stared intently at his half eaten burger.

"Why do I have a feeling that this Scott means a lot to you." I asked in a sincere voice.

"I mean I feel like he needs to be careful cause the girl he is with... well I don't trust her, there is something she is hiding. I know it." Stiles pleaded his case.

"Well if you guys are such good friends why don't you talk to him about it?"

Stiles completely ignored my statement and said, "He's blinded by love, and who am I to get in-between love Daniel?" I just stood and looked at him with my face flushed of all necessary resourceful comments, I stood still when he broke the silence again. "It's late though, I need to shower."

"Yeah me too." I took a wiff of my underarms and Stiles laughed at the reaction of my facial expression. "YES I definitely need to take a shower." We threw away the leftover wrappers and made are way up the creeking stairs.

"Let me go first and you could settle your things together for school tomorrow." Stiles offered.

"Actually that's a good idea, thanks." Stiles took off his pyjama top and pants and then took off his white underwear, out flopped his flaccid cock. It hung over his round balls, not hairy but was still warm by a trimmed coat of hair. His foreskin was covering half of his cock-head as he walking into the washroom that was in our room. 'Damn that's one good cock he got there" I said in my head, "Too bad we're technically brothers now" I sighed.

I heard the pipe nob turn and the shower began to spray. I went into Stiles' closet and immediately set my eyes on a black jacket that had gold chains all over it. I picked it out and placed it on the bed to ask him later if it was okay for me to wear it since it looked expensive. I then rummaged through the section that had all of his pants, I found a black shiny denim jeans so I pulled that out and placed it next to the Black and Gold jacket. I closed the closet door and went into the long dresser that had the socks, underwear, and t-shirts. I took out a pair of white socks, grey boxer-shorts, and a plain-white t-shirt to wear under the jacket. I heard the pipe turn off and the shower curtain being pulled. I proceeded to take off my pyjamas when I noticed Stiles left his towel on the bed.

"Stupid kid." I giggled. I went and knocked the washroom door as it opened from the impact of the steady knock. On the toilet was Stiles wanking his hard piece of meat. My eyes widened as my faced flushed red in embarrassment. Even though I was a bit embarrassed Stiles didn't even notice that I was watching, he kept steady with his pace. His head pelted back as he opened his pink lips and made an 'O' with his mouth. I pushed open the door and said, "Can you finish you business on your bed or something, I need to shower."

Stiles jumped off the toilet and stood up with a shocked expression on his face. "May I have my towel please."

I handed him the towel as I said, "I don't think that towel is big enough for your thing down their." He laughed as he went onto the bed and began to continue jerking off. I stepped into the shower and turned the cold and hot water on to make a warm mixture. I then turned on the shower as the warm water pressed against my body. The water felt like heaven since it wasn't icy cold like how it was in the orphanage. The water beated down on my chest to my stomach and fell back onto the bathtub floor from the waterfall from my cock. I washed up myself and washed my hair. As I got the last bit of soap out of my black hair I turned off the shower. I stepped out and wrapped my towel around my waist and prayed Stiles was finished his business.

"REALLY?!" I shouted. "You're not finished yet?"

"What, you said to finish on my bed remember?" Stiles protested.

"Yes but I thought you'd be finish by now, it's been more then 20 minutes." I shook my head in amazement.

"Fine I'll finish later." I laughed as he seemed so comfortable around me.

"Well do you see those clothes I put on the side of your bed, could I wear those tomorrow?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Oh yeah, I can't wear that, too many people will be looking at me, I hate the attention." Stiles said as he began to put on some clothes onto his naked body.

"WHOA, That's a sick ass tattoo, when did you get that, it must have been expensive." Stiles ran up and carressed the outline of the three-headed dragon on my back.

"Uhm, it was a while back, I can't really remember all the details..." I panicked, I had forgotten about the tattoo, it's been there since I was little and seemed to grow and fit my body.

"Wait, a couple years ago? Wouldn't that make you like 15-16, and then wouldn't you need parental consent to even get the tattoo?" Stiles interrogated.

I inhaled a mouthful of air and exhaled as I began to speak, "What I'm about to tell you might scare you, and you will probably think that I'm crazy." I explained.

"Trust me Daniel, I seen some things that shouldn't be possible, spill it." Stiles insisted.

"Well for what I know, I have a curse set on me and any time I'm in danger, those dragons become alive and defend me, and by defend I mean kill whoever is trying to attack me." I closed me eyes and prepared for the worst case scenario.

"So why didn't it help you when you were almost getting sexually harassed?" Questioned the intelligent young buck.

"Well their was this boy who defended me so I guess the dragons didn't want to interfere... I really don't know." I confessed.

"Okay, tomorrow after class I'll ditch Lacrosse practice and we'll go to the library and research about this epidemic, deal?" Stiles took out his hand and rubbed my spiky black and highlighted hair.

"You know you're awesome right?" I told him with conviction.

"I know, let's go to bed now."

"After you jerked all over it?" I laughed.

"Well it's not like I came on it, and plus I already jerking on this bed multiple times." He smiled and threw me onto the bed. "You take the window side, since everyone always likes that side, I like the side closest to the door so incase of an emergency I can run the Hell out of here." Stiles and I laughed until we fell asleep.

* * *

"Stiles! Daniel! I'm leaving for work, time for you guys to get ready for school!" Dad called from downstairs. Stiles was still asleep so I slapped his face as he spun off the bed with a 'THUD'.

"OW" Escaped the sleepy boy. "Daniel, why did you hit my face?"

"It's time for school, let's go." I pleaded.

Just then the door opened and Officer Stilinski came in, "Daniel here is $500.00 and Stiles here is $500.00 for you, after school you guys have fun and shop, oh and Daniel here is a phone." He tossed the white IPhone 5s towards me on the bed.

"Wow, really?" I questioned in amazement.

"Yes, we all need to talk to each other when needed right?" Dad smiled and then walked out with a, "Bye boys, I love you guys."

"Shopping after we hit the library right Daniel!" Stiles brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, let's get ready." I got up and went to brush my teeth and fix my lop-sided hair due to fact of how I slept last night. Stiles went to put on his clothes as I was in the washroom. We then alternated when I was finished and he went to brush his teeth and fix his hair. When we were finished we looked in the mirror, I was wearing the black jacket with gold chains on it with the plain-white tee underneath, on the bottom I was wearing the shiny black denim jeans and I wore the beige Timberlands that Stiles had. My hair was styled in a messy fo-hawk. Stiles was wearing his army coloured checkered over-throw on top of his dark-blue white t-shirt with blue-black straight-leg jeans with his white and black Adidas shoes.

Stiles Just ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Let's go, we look great." I second that thought as we walked out the door and made out way into Stiles' blue Jeep.

"You have a vehicle! How many times have you fucked in here?" I joked as Stiles went to actually answer my question until I cut him off, "On second thought, don't answer that." I smiled as I looked at myself in the upper flap mirror.

"I can't wait to introduce you to everyone." Stiles said as he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a good shake with excitement.

"I can't wait to meet everyone." I grinned as I saw the school head come into view. "We're actually here" I said as Stiles pulled into a parking space in the front of the school.

I opened my door as a cool breeze shifted throughout my whole body lifting and swirling the leaves that were on the ground and rustling the tree branches. "It's a bit cold stiles."

"Ah, you'll get used to it" He said as he made his way around the Jeep towards me and put his hand around my shoulders and we began to walk into the school. I haven't seen so many people in one place before, in the orphanage we never really saw all the kids at the same time, we were always separated and disconnected from each other.

"Well go into the office here and I will wait for you outside, ask for your time-table." Stiles told me as he took a seat on the outside of the office.

"Okay." I said with as much confidence as I could. I walked into the office and spoke with the secretary, "What's your name my dear?"

"My name is Daniel, Ryuga" I told her.

"Hmm, I don't see a Daniel Ryuga, I see a Daniel Stilinski." Said the secretary.

"Oh, I guess they changed my name already, yeah that's me." I said with a smile.

"Okay dear, well you have English first period, Biology second period and last period you have Gym. But before you go you have an appointment with your guidance councillor." I took my paper and went outside to Stiles.

"I have, English, Bio, and Gym in that order."

Stiles' eyes and mouth widened as he screamed, "That's my schedule too!"

"But first I have a meeting with my guidance councillor, where is that?" I inquired.

Stiles pointed to the door right next to the main office doors, "It's that one, hurry so I can show you our class."

"Okay." I said as I made my way into the Guidance Office. "Hi, I'm Daniel Stilinski, I'm here to talk to my Guidance Councillor." I said with my voice a little bit shaky not knowing if I had said anything wrong.

"Oh, right this way." The lady pointed me to the door that was deeper in the office. I walked down to the brown door and knocked. It opened and to my surprise I saw Lady Alana!

"Daniel! How is the new family? Come take a seat." Lady Alana said with much cheer in her voice.

"It's great, my brother is wonderful and helpful and dad is really, really nice, I'm glad I did this move." I told her with a lot of passion.

"That is great to hear" I cut her off with my excitement.

"Why are you here?" I asked not in a mean but excited way.

"Well I decided, I shouldn't just disappear from your life so I took the job as the school's Guidance Councillor to help out kids, now we can always see each other." She smiled. "Well class is about to start so you should be heading off now." I got up gave her a hug and made my way back into the school halls where I met up with Stiles.

"About time, let's go!" Stiles grabbed my hands and we ran down the hallway, up the stairs, through the black double doors, and down the hallway until we reached to room 213. "We're here! Are you Ready?" Stiles asked. We walked in and the whole room was packed with students as I went up to the teacher.

"Hi I'm new here, my name is Daniel." I told her.

"Well welcome aboard, you can call me Ms. R or Ms. Rachels." She smiled as she cleared her throat to get the attention of the other students. "EHEM, This is our new student, he will be joining are class today so make sure you all are nice. Go on introduce yourself." She said.

"Huh? You mean in front of everybody? I don't think so." I said as the class laughed.

"Excuse me? I asked you to do something, so you WILL do it."

I rolled my eyes and turned around and faced the class, "My name is Daniel, Daniel Stilinski!" Everyone's eyes shifted to Stiles as he got up and said, "That is my brother as of a 1 ago." Both Stiles and I laughed.

A tanned skin boy turned around in his desk and whispered to Stiles, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to have a brother?" I could sense his aura and it wasn't like Stiles it was mixed, I have never seen something like that before, it was half black and the other half was white. "What could that mean?" I asked myself.

Stiles went in closer and said, "Scott, if I knew I was going to get a brother don't you think I'd call you?"

A pale skinned girl with red lips and blonde hair that looked like it was just set for perfection opened her mouth and said, "Your eyes are gorgeous!" The crowd of kids in the room began to really take notice in my grey eyes as a couple of 'yeah it is' and 'wow' came from the crowd.

"Could I sit down now?" I said with a neck spin.

"Sure, but please don't show me attitude again Daniel, or your father will be informed." She said with conviction.

I walked away and took a seat next to a boy with white skin, clear blue eyes, luscious pink lips, and auburn-blonde curly medium hair. He looked familiar but I couldn't put the name on it. Stiles turned around and introduced his gang of friends. "This is my bestfriend Scott, That is his girlfriend Allison, this is Allison's best friend Lydia, over there is Lydia's boyfriend Jackson, right next to you is Isaac, beside Isaac is Boyd and infront of Boyd is Erica, and next to her is Danny." All I was thinking was damn that's a lot of names.

Stiles then turned in a waved his hand in a motion to indicate to me to come closer, I went in and he said, "The new boy that I like is sitting next to Danny, his name is Joseph.

Just then I noticed it, "Stiles he isn't Human!" I whispered in a loud tone.

"What?!" Stiles said loud and caught the teachers attention.

"Stiles, Daniel out of this classroom now!" Ms. R screamed.

Stiles and I got up and went outside.

"Can I go to the washroom Ms." Said Jackson annoyed of the class.

"Sure." Said Ms. R, "I'll deal with you two just now."

I dragged Stiles into the door which happened to be the locker room. "Joseph isn't a human, I could sense it, his aura is dismantled, meaning he's not technically alive."

"Are you sure, Daniel? Is that part of your dragon power curse thing?" Stiles questioned.

"I guess, but I know it, he's not human." I reassured Stiles.

"Well we'll talk about this later, let's get back to class and wait for Ms. R before she notices we left." We ran out the locker room and went back in front the classroom door.

When I looked back at the locker room door, Jackson walked out of it with a smile on his face, a smirking kind of mark on his face. He walked up to us and said, "So Stiles this is your brother huh?" He then turned to me, "Hey, you have some nice eyes, I bet with those things you could see through anybody." He laughed and reached for my hand, he made it seem like a hand shake but he left a piece of paper in my palm. He then went back into the classroom.

"What was that?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know." I said. I didn't want to let Stiles know about the note just yet, since I didn't even get to read it. But now I was wondering, did he hear what I said in the locker room, was he behind us?

* * *

**Post a review saying which character you want to see get into it, but some are already confirmed so some might not happen, your criticism is always appreciated too, thanks for reading.**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	3. Mysteries & Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**  
**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW**  
**IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!**

**Mysteries & Betrayal**

We stood outside in the lone hallway as one-by-one students passed us looking and staring like we were some type of rebels. The awkward silence was broke when Ms. R opened the door and stepped outside to speak with Stiles and I. "You two have some nerve disrupting my class. Stiles this is not like you to be so disrespectful, so I'm going to let you both off with a warning, but next time I will be contacting Mr. Stilinski." She said with a rock-hard tone.

She opened the door and gestured for us to go in. Stiles went in first and then I followed. As soon as I walked back into the room Isaac's mesmerizing ocean blues made direct contact with my wolf grey eyes and in that instant I remembered where I knew him from. I froze when I realized as Ms. R asked me, "Daniel, what's wrong?"

I brushed it off as Stiles turned around and gave me a funny look. I took a deep breath and sat next to Isaac, my heart started to beat faster, and faster the more I sat next to him. I felt my pulse boil and go into hyper-drive as I started to sweat and daze in and out of consciousness. My head was there but my mind wasn't and as soon as it started it ended when the bell rang for second period. I quickly got my bag and dashed for the washroom.

Stiles saw along with his friends and a look of concern flushed his face. He followed me into the locker room as I was splashing water on my face. "Daniel, are you okay bro?" Stiles asked as he patted my back.

"Stiles I don't know what it is, but there is something about Isa-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I heard the locker room door open and saw through the mirror that Scott, Isaac, and Boyd walked into the locker room.

"Is everything okay with you guys?" Asked a concern bestfriend.

"Yeah, everything is fine, we just need to talk so do you guys mind stepping out, we'll meet you guys in class." Stiles said.

"If you say so, Stiles." Scott said as he exhaled and shook his head in disappointment. Those were Stiles friends, not mine, they didn't care if I was alright, they wanted to make sure their friend was fine. They exited the locker room and Stiles peeped to make sure.

"Okay what were you saying?" Stiles asked me quick as a jack rabbit.

"It's nothing, I was just feeling a bit sick, I needed that splash of water." I lied because I didn't need to break up any type of friendship he had with Isaac.

"Are you sure, you were saying something about someone was making you feel some type of way." Stiles reassessed.

"I told you what happened, I'm fine now... OKAY?" I shouted.

"Oh.. okay well next class is on the third floor, through the single doors room 313, I'll Tell Mr. Harris you'll be there." Stiles said with a fake smile as he walked out the locker room.

I took a deep breath in as I turned back on the pipe and splashed cold water in my face. I stood up and looked in the mirror and behind me was Jackson. I turned around and jumped as I was surprised by his sudden appearance.

"You okay?" He asked. I just kept on looking deep into his eyes, I couldn't sense his aura, I couldn't tell if he was pure or not like I could with the other people... what was he? "I said, are you okay?" He stepped in closer. He was now steps away from me.

"I am now." I finally got the sentence to escape the crevices of my mouth.

"Was it my note?" He questioned as he took another step closer towards me.

"The note?" I said with a confused look on my face until I reminisced about the passed circumstance and reached into my pocket. I took out the piece of paper and read it. I dropped the piece of paper as I was shocked at what was inside of it.

"What's wrong?" He took one more step and now I could feel his warm breath on my upper-lip since he was taller than me. I gulped as he leaned forward and pressed his pink lips onto mine. He pressed harder with his lips and I soon felt his warm tongue slide into my mouth as our tongues started to intertwine and dance as we exchange saliva. He released as my face was in shock and lust.

"Did you like that, Daniel?" He asked with a smirk on his mouth. My heart was beating a little bit faster now as I stepped closer to him and whispered in his ears, "Could you do that again?"

He smiled and said, "Come here at lunch, we'll go out, I'll take you somewhere nice."

"But wait, aren't you with Lydia?" I questioned now thinking logically.

"Lydia is trying to be a virgin until marriage and I have needs and wants, and you happen to be my needs and wants at the moment." He said with his eyes locked onto mine. He raised his hand and raised my chin with his middle and index finger and pecked me on my lips again, "You taste way better then Lydia."

I looked down now assessing the comment that he made, he was cheating on his girlfriend, and I was allowing it. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, you do have a girlfriend."

Jackson's face went from happy to mad within a split second and he grabbed me by my hands and turned me around and pushed me into the wall. He held both my hands above my head and I could feel his breath on my neck. His body went in closer and now was touching mine, I could feel his cock on my ass as he pushed in his waist as he started imitating the motion of thrusting.

"You like that?" He asked as he kissed and nibbled on my neck, they started off soft and soon became harder as I felt his perfect teeth clench into my neck but instead of being hurt, I liked it, he wasn't trying to hurt me, he was trying to please me along with himself.

A weak "Y-e-e-s" left my mouth as he noticed he made a hickey on my neck.

"Oh shit, my bad." He said as he let loose of my wrists and started rubbing the bruised mark on my neck. "I honestly didn't mean to do that." He spoke with sincerity.

"It's fine, but what are you going to do about your boner?" I laughed.

"Class is going to start in a minute and it's your first day, I don't want you to be late." He smiled and showed his perfect smile.

"Well come take me, it's the least you can do." I said with a twist of my neck showing the bruise.

"You're such a princess aren't you?" He laughed.

"I wish, I'm an orphan, how do you think I became Stiles' brother, don't you see the skin colour difference?" I said in a rude tone.

"Oh, I hadn't realised, but I need to tell you something."

"What do you need to say Jackson?" I questioned.

"I heard what you said about that boy isn't human, and you're right I am not human..." Jackson began to transform right in front of my eyes, his eyes looked more piercing then before, his nails grew razor sharp along with his teeth, and hair seemed to grow out of nowhere. "I'm a werewolf."

My eyes opened and I just looked in 'awe'. I snapped back to reality. "Jackson you do realize I wasn't talking about you right? I was talking about the new guy Joseph."

"Huh?! Are you kidding me? I blew my cover because of miscommunication?" And with that Jackson turned back to normal with his shirt open and his washboard abs in plain sight. He walked up to me and opened his now normal fangless mouth, "Either way, if you don't want your secret to be spread out of you being some dragon thing, then you'll do whatever I ask of you." He demanded.

"And what are these demands going to be? Sexual ones?" I asked with my left brow raised.

"Well, I didn't ask you the first time and you came back asking for more." He smirked and started to walk away.

I ran up and grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face me. I put my arms around his neck and smiled, "Well it's not like your demanding me to do anything, I do whatever I want to do by myself, so whatever you demand, if I feel like not doing it, guess what? I'm not going to do it." I pulled in his head and we locked lips once again but this time he wasn't aggressive with his tongue it was more of a dance between two lovers then anything that was just guided by lust. He let go and I removed my hands from his neck and I began to button up his loose white dress shirt.

"I could get used to this Daniel." He smiled. "Let's go to class now!" The bell rang, signalling the start of second period.

"FUCK, it's my first day and I got in trouble with Ms. R and now I'm late for second period." My face sunk down.

"Hey come on, I promise not to make you late for class ever again." He tilted his head down to make eye contact with me.

He grabbed my bag and his and we made our way out the locker room and up the stairs and through the single doors and went straight down the hallway until we reached to room 313. We entered and were forced to sit beside each other since there was only one table left. I looked back and saw Stiles sitting with Scott and across from them were Isaac and Boyd. Stiles gave me a dirty look and mouthed, "lunch time we need to talk." I turned around and paid my attention to the teacher this time because I didn't want to get into trouble.

"So you must be the new student, Daniel, Ms. R told me about you." Mr. Harris laughed and then completely changed his face expression to be serious.

"Oh is that right, well I hope she told you how good I am." Everyone started to laugh since they knew it was a lie based on my performance in period one.

"Well anyways class, open your page to 500 and follow the steps detail for detail without messing up a single step or you can cause an explosion and we don't want that." The class laughed once again and Jackson seemed to know what he was doing.

"Don't worry I got this, just hand me the things I ask you for." He told me with a smile on his face that introduced the dimple on his left side cheek. "Hand me the asph- the purple liquid." He said after I made a face like 'who the hell are you talking too'.

I grabbed the test tube that had the purple liquid and handed it to Jackson. "Great now pour the 3 ML of that green substance into the boiling water."

"Okay Mr. Biology" I giggled. I did exactly as he said and he poured in the purple liquid along with a blue liquid. The colours mixed and smoke was coming out of the beaker as an array of light was shown from the smoke. "WOW! That's gorgeous."

"Sir, look what Daniel did." Jackson said.

Mr. Harris walked over and said, "Wow that was fast and you made it very good, well that deserves a 90% for sure." He walked around to the other tables as the students were looking at Jackson and I.

"Why did you tell him I did all the work?" I questioned.

"Well I know in first period you didn't really shine with the teacher, atleast he is going to like you." Jackson smiled. I couldn't believe the boy that turned into a werewolf in front of my eyes, with washboard abs was being so kind-hearted, was the reason why I couldn't read his aura because he was a wolf?

Soon as it seemed the class began, the class was over as the bell rang. Jackson took me by the hand and we bolted out the classroom. We ran down the stairs to the main level and went out the front doors and he walked me to a black Porche. "What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"We're going for lunch" He laughed.

"This is your car?!" I said astonished. A big gush of wind blew through the air and even in my jacket I felt the coldness. Jackson opened the passenger side and I made my way into the leather seated black Porche. He locked the door and went into the drivers side.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asked me as he started the vehicle and reversed out the parking lot and made his way onto the main road.

"Whatever, I don't really know a lot of places since I was a orphan, we didn't go out much, Jackson..." He put his hand on mine and raised it to his pink lips, he kissed it and said, "Well your with me and I think I'll treat you to some pizza." His mouth opened with a smile and he shifted his hand back to the shift gear on his Porche.

"That sounds good, so your parents gave you this Porche?" I inquired as I still was amazed at what he was driving.

"Yeah, my family is rich, by the way, how did you afford that Herringbone chain, that Michael Kors watch and that gold ring? No offence." He pleaded.

"Well they were all gifts, one from my mother and one from my dad, and the ring was from my orphan worker, I was like her son." I said as I looked at all the treasures my family had given me.

"Hey, look, how about I take you shopping after school?" Jackson was so nice, I didn't know why, was he preparing something, did he want to hurt me? "Since I'm a werewolf I can sense on your emotions, why are you scared?" He panned his head from the road towards me and back onto the road.

"Well why are you so nice to me?" I asked bluntly since there was no point into lying to a werewolf who was a human lie-detector.

"Well if you want this to just be about sex, it can go like that, I'm just trying to be sweet." He said as bluntly as I was with him about the situation.

I looked down because it felt nice, I never had this before, it felt as though we were in a relationship, something I was scared of because I had never experienced one. We soon reached to the Pizza place as he said, "Let me run in and get the pizza, it's cold." He left the Porche and went inside the Pizza place. The wind could be heard from inside the car, it was roaring like it was trying to warn you of something.

I jumped into the drivers side and pretended I was a race car driver as I heard a knock on the window which knocked me out of my little fantasy. Jackson just peered in from the outside with a smirk on his face. I opened the door and took the Pizza and locked back the door. I laughed as he ran to the other side of the car and opened the door. "You wanna lock away all these kisses." He laughed as he made kissy faces.

"Of course not." I responded as I put the pizza boxes on the back seat. Jackson reached over and started to tickle my sides. I couldn't help but laugh and just then he lifted me out of the seat and onto his lap. "What are you doing?" I asked, like I hadn't had a clue.

"Your dirty you know that, we're right infront of the pizza store, I just wanted to move you from the driver side so I could go and drive." He smirked and spoke once more, "But if you wanna kiss me again, that's fine."

"Look who's missing the kisses." I joked. Jackson rolled his pretty eyes as he lifted me up again and swung himself into the drivers seat. "You know you're really strong." I said with conviction.

"Well that's because of the wolfiness inside of me." He chuckled. We began to drive again but he turned into a street that went straight into the forest.

"Jackson you aren't gonna murder me are you?" I asked a little bit hesitant.

"Of course not, I wanna show you a place I used to hang out as a kid." He said as I exhaled. "Did you really think I'd buy you pizza and then murder you?" He said with his mouth wide open with shock.

"No" I said sarcastically. We soon drove to an opening and you could see the water from the view, we were up high on the cliff top. It was beautiful.

"You should see it when the sun is setting, it's way more prettier." He reassured me.

"Why are you showing me this Jackson? This spot seems special to you."

"Well I don't know why but you seem special to me in some sort of odd way." He looked at me as he raised the heat in the car to the max. He went in for the tickle again and I lost control and started laughing like an idiot. He then lifted me like before except this time I was fully facing him as he sat me on his lap. He took his left hand and caressed my cheek, you look so delicate, so beautiful, the sun makes your eyes look like a wonderful mystery just wanting to be solved.

I wasn't gonna lie, his words persuaded me, his touch convulsed me, and his look pierced through my very well being. "Would you let me?" He asked in a hush tone.

I just nodded as he undid his buttoned shirt and exposed his naked chest and abdomen. I placed my lips onto his nipple and kissed it, I then let my tongue take over and swirl around it as his nipple became hard along with his cock that I was resting on. I kissed my way up his neck as I said, "Payback time!"

"What do you me-" He stopped talking when I bit on his neck and sucked on his flesh like I was a vampire searching for a meal. His eyes closed and his head went back as he opened his mouth with ecstasy. I stopped sucking on his neck and nibbled my way up to his ear and then his mouth. Hit bit my bottom lip as I went in for the full kiss, our tongues danced like they did before but this time Jackson's hands were exploring my body. His hands went inside of my shirt after he unzipped my jacket with his teeth. I sat there looking at him as he smiled.

"What's wrong? Change your mind?" He asked as if I was in control of everything that would happen.

"No I don't change my mind." And with that he took my hand and put in on his jeans where his cock was. I rubbed it as I could see the outline of his cock on the jeans pants, it had to be atleast 8 inches or bigger. I then got scared.

"Jackson, I'm... I'm a virgin." I said. He took my hand and kissed it as he placed one more kiss upon my lips.

"Well we'll do this, later, when we have a bed and a lot of lube." He said playfully.

"I'm sorry." I told him as I ducked my head.

"Hey, it's fine, I didn't want to really do it here, I just wanted to eat the pizza with you somewhere romantic and beautiful like yourself." I glanced at the clock in the Porche.

"Jackson, there is like 5 minutes until school is over." Jackson smirked as he knew he broke his promise from never making me late for class.

"It's all my fault, do you want me to talk with your dad?" He asked like a worried boyfriend.

"It's fine, but text me tonight okay." I asked him to promise.

"Well, Lydia is sleeping over tonight, so I can't." He said.

It hit me, I wasn't his boyfriend, I was his pawn for sex. I got off of him and went into the passenger side, "Take me to school." I demanded.

"Daniel..."

"DRIVE!" I screamed.

Jackson put on the car and we made our way out of the forest and onto the main road and within a couple of minutes since there wasn't traffic, we reached school by closing time. Jackson pulled into the school and parked as he turned off the car I stepped out and slammed in the door. "DAN-"

I ran into the school as I saw Stiles. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I was with Jackson.." I told him.

"Daniel, you just started this school, and you skipped last period and you got into trouble with Ms. R." Stiles told me blankly.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up is all." I tried pleading my case.

"Daniel we were supposed to go to the library at lunch, but your ass went with Jackson- Talking about Jackson where did you guys go?" Stiles inquired.

"We got pizza." I told him, as I wasn't really lying since we did get pizza.

"Daniel I looked up your 'condition' and your aura sensing ability is one of a Seer." Stiles said as he looked me in my eyes.

"What? No I'm not a Seer, I have a curse planted on me, I'm not a monster." I bargained.

"Daniel you need to stop lying to me, we're supposed to be brothers." Stiles walked away as he brushed my shoulders. All I could do was stand there like a fool and sulk within myself. I walked outside and saw Lydia enter Jackson's car and they kissed. My heart sunk, and my mind went berserk. Stiles' Jeep was out of the parking space it was in and Scott and Isaac drove off in their Kawasaki Motorbikes. I made my way in the cold wind to the bus stop when I realized I had no change.

I looked up the clear endless road as I said to myself, "Look what you got yourself into." I then rubbed my hands through my hair as I remembered when dad said, "You will need this if we ever need to talk, right." I reached into my pocket and took out my phone and dialled dad's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Dad, I messed up big time, I need your help." I said as I broke down and started to cry.

"What's wrong, where's Stiles?" He questioned.

"We got into an argument, so he left, I have no friends in this place, no one to turn to, I think I need to go back to the orphanage." I said as I heard the rumble of a motorbike. I turned around as I saw one of the black Kawasaki's.

Isaac took off his helmet and opened his mouth, "I knew I remembered you, your Daniel from the orphanage." He smiled as he signalled for me to come to him.

I went back onto the phone and said, "Dad, I think I just got a break, I'll be home shortly, okay?"

"It's fine, and call me if anything, I'll be working all night tonight." He said as I walked up to Isaac and hung up the phone.

"It's been a while Daniel. You still look the same you know that." He gave me that crooked smile that he gave me in the orphanage when he saved me from getting raped.

"I hope that's a good thing." I said.

"So why are you crying? And what happened to you in class today?" He asked as he took off his bike and put it to stand. We made our way to the stairs to enter the school and we sat on them.

"Well me and Stiles had an argument, I realized that I was second to someone, and my hero who saved me in the orphanage, makes an appearance once again." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could.

"Daniel, I can't save you in this school, in that school I'm straight, I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but that's just how things are. But on the other hand no one is around, so I could be your knight in shining armour like how it was in the orphanage." He said abruptly.

More tears filled my face as he grabbed me up bridal style and carried me to his bike. He placed me on the back of the bike and handed me a helmet. It was black to match his bike. I placed it on as he got on the bike and we drove off. With the force of the bike I held onto his muscular abdomen tightly afraid to let go. If the helmet wasn't protecting my face it would have been sliced by the cold wind. Within minutes we reached the house. He pulled in and took off his helmet as did I.

"So let's go talk to Stiles about this argument." He said as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be full with some sexual tendencies, make sure to leave a review of which characters you want to see have a sexual connection. Thanks for reading!**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	4. Poisoned By Lust

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**  
**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW**  
**IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!**

**Poisoned By Lust**

I took a deep breath as Isaac reassured me that everything would be okay. My heart raced as I looked into his clear ocean blues. He mouthed a sentence to me but it was blocked out by the roar of the wind, rustling of tree branches and the leaves dancing on the ground. I held onto his hand tightly, his hand was really warm, warm as a hot summer's day, so warm it seemed to heat up my own body temperature in the wind chill.

"Are you ready?" He asked me blunty.

"Yeah, I think I am." I responded as I gulped what seemed to be a rock in my throat.

We walked up the drive-way and got in front of the door. Isaac rung the door bell which echoed throughout the household. Soon enough we heard the creaks of the staircase and Stiles eventually opened the door.

"Oh look the liar finally wants to greet me with his presence again, how thoughtful of you." The words took me back as I always seen Stiles being a calm and kind-hearted person.

Isaac broke the silence of my daze and said, "How about we sit in the living room and just talk things out?"

"I have a better idea." Stiles gestured into the kitchen. We entered as I saw a really tall handsome man with a trimmed beard, and piercing blue eyes. "Derek this is my brother, AKA the Seer."

My eyes widened as I then noticed I couldn't read his aura either, 'was he a werewolf too' I thought to myself. Before I could even blink Derek's claw was on my throat and had me pierced up against the wall.

"So you're the witch?" Finally he had spoken, his voice wasn't muffled but was very manly.

"Wait Derek, I known him since he was an orphan in the orphanage, trust me I would have known if he was a witch." Isaac said trying to plead my case to the irritated Derek.

Derek let me go as I gasped for air. "Stiles I told you I'm not a seer." I spoke when my throat was moist enough for me to speak again.

"He's telling the truth." Isaac and Derek said simultaneously.

Stiles' face flushed with empathy as he realized I was telling the truth. "Daniel, I'm really sorry but all the facts pointed to you being a Seer."

"But wait, you do have some capabilities of being a Seer since you can sense people's aura." Derek said as he looked me directly in my eyes.

"So why can't I see yours?" I said as I shifted my direction towards Isaac, "I-I-I can't see yours either." I said a bit shocked since I never really took notice in it.

"Like I said, you could only sense the aura of 'people'." He said sarcastically like I was dumb.

"Hold on, you guys aren't werewolves too?" I asked hoping for a 'no' but knew what answer I was going to get.

"Yes, but who else is a werewolf?" Isaac hissed as he had a look of intrigue.

"How come you guys don't know already?" I asked a little bit confused.

"Either you tell us who's the other wolf or I'll rip out your throat and eat it myself."

"You're really nasty, and it's Jackson." I said blankly.

"How could that be, didn't he lose his powers after the whole montage of that shape-shifting chameleon thing?" Stiles stated abruptly confused.

"Well I can't see his aura either, so I just thought."

Derek cut me off as he started to speak again, "Well you thought wrong, cause I would have already picked that up." And with that Derek got up and left within a blink of the eye.

"Is he always so moody?" I asked to break the tension in the room.

"Daniel I know what you're trying to do, and I forgive you but I just hope you can forgive me." Stiles said as he walked up to me and opened his arms for a hug. I got up and we embraced with a brotherly hug.

"Isn't that cute." Isaac said with his unique charm of a smile, "But Daniel and I have some unfinished business we need to attend to upstairs." He said as he bit his lower lip. He lifted me up bridal style and we made our way up the creaking stairs. He pushed open the door with his foot and he placed me on the bed gently before he climbed on top of me.

"We never got to do this in the orphanage." He smiled as he went down and kissed my hip.

"I've noticed cause everyone was trying to have sex with me."

"Well I couldn't blame them, look at you, you're flawless." He kissed my hip, then my stomach, up to my chest, on my neck and then we were face to face. I could feel my heart racing again. He shot me a look with his ocean blues as he smirked to show his sly smile before he took off his sweatshirt to avail his masculinity, muscled tone abs.

"Being a werewolf has it's perks." He said as he grabbed me up playfully and spun around and placed me on top of him. I was sitting on his lap as I reminisced the time we were in the orphanage locker room shower and I saw his long piece of meat, "Fuck he has a big ass dick doesn't he" I thought to myself.

Isaac reached up and rubbed my neck as he pulled off my white t-shirt to show my naked chest to him. I started to give him a lap dance as he rubbed up and down my chest and abdomen. I started to grind faster and harder as I felt his cock grow in size until it was rock hard through his jeans. Isaac grabbed my hips and helped me thrust back and forth onto his member until he couldn't take it and lifted me up and placed me beside him.

"I always wanted to do this with you, are you ready?" In that moment I was poisoned by lust and I abruptly agreed not realizing all the consequences that this could lead too, because of the Jackson situation.

He pulled off his pants and boxer shorts to reveal his throbbing 9 inches of meat. He got onto the bed and put me on my back as he unzipped my pants and pulled off my remaining clothing. My hard piece of meat flopped out as Isaac took it into his mouth, his warm saliva was lathered on my cock. His tongue went up and down my shaft as my body convulsed in ecstasy. He then went lower to my balls and then he lifted my legs as I felt his warm tongue touch the crevices of my asshole. His tongue started to enter my hole as I lost control of my body, "Isaac I'm ready, I'm ready."

He stopped, looked up at me as asked me, "Spit on my cock." I raised up and took his cock in hand and licked up and down his shaft and then I spat on it as I started giving him a handjob. "Baby, baby stop, you're gonna make me cum too soon." escaped Isaac's pink lips as he lifted me up and held me against a wall.

"Damn you're really strong, you know that?" I said in amazement.

Isaac smiled and licked my neck before nibbling on it as he pushed his cock into my anus. "This might hurt at first baby, okay." I braced myself as I clenched onto Isaac's back and rested my head on his sturdy shoulders. His cock entered me as I let out a hushed, "Aahah."

Isaac pushed it in slow at first until I adjusted in time to take his massive cock. Soon enough he was plowing my hole, thrust after thrust as I held my arms around his neck. His hands were on my hips pulling me in and out of his dick. Each time he penetrated me I felt as though I was on top of the world. "Isaac I think I'm gonna."

Isaac cut me off with a long passionate kiss which ultimately aided me into busting all over Isaac's abs and Isaac's cum filled my newly non-virgined ass. We both let out a sigh as he carried be back onto the bed. "Do you want me to clean you up.?" I asked as I gave him a seductive look.

"Actually babe, I have to go to the shop, I have work until 12 tonight." Isaac said as he slapped my ass and smiled.

"So you can't come here after your finished in the auto shop?" I asked as I wanted to see my beloved Isaac as soon as possible.

"I have to see, I'll call you if anything." He said as he got off the bed and went into the washroom to clean off his dick and abdomen. I followed him into the washroom to go take a shower when I heard him start a conversation. "Hey Erica, I'll come by in a minute can't wait to see your sexy ass." My heart dropped, he was just like Jackson, so if they both wanted to play me, they'll both have to treat me like the princess I am.

I grabbed my towel and ran into the guess washroom and went to go clean myself up. While I was showering cleaning up myself Isaac knocked on the door and said, "Babe I'm going to the mechanic shop, I just got a call for another car to fix so I'll be there late working, I'll call you if I can come later on though." I pretended not to hear as I heard him knock on the door again, "Babe?"

I turned off the shower and dried my skin as he knocked again on the door, "Daniel why aren't you answering me?" He questioned. I opened the door and Isaac was just standing in the middle of the door frame and didn't want to move until I gave him an answer to his question.

From being so infuriated about Isaac having a relationship with Erica I just spoke out about it, "Isn't Erica waiting for you, and aren't you dying to see that sexy ass?"

Isaac's eyes opened in shock as he then realized I had overheard the conversation that went down between him and Erica. "Babe I already told you from the beginning, in that school I'm straight, but behind closed doors I could be yours, either you take it or leave it."

I pushed into his face, close enough to kiss him, but I didn't, I just whispered, "I'd pass then." And with that I pushed passed him and went into my room to put on some clothes. Isaac face turned red in anger and he punched the wall to let out his frustration. "Use that frustration on Erica, I heard she got a sexy ass." This through him off the edge even more then before as he ran up into my room as I putting on my boxer-shorts and sweats.

"Why do you have to make this so complicated, huh?" He asked with his puppy-dog eyes as he sat on the bed and intertwined his fingers in a ball, before rubbing his long fingers through his curly hair.

"Well for one, I'm never someone's second best, I'm someone's first priority Isaac, you told me you'd be with me forever. In that orphanage you made it known that you loved me and no one was going to do anything about it, so why is it such a big confrontation now? huh?" I begged and pleaded for an answer.

Isaac got up and made his way out the room, but before he left he said, "Well just remember, I'll be your knight in shining armour whenever you need me." I took my jacket and pelted him with it as he made his way down the creaky staircase. I put my big sweater on and made my way downstairs.

Stiles had a quirky facial expression as he opened his mouth as soon as he saw me, "So you guys fucked, and then fought, was it that bad?" He chuckled as his face went straight since I gave him the one brow raised look.

"He's fucking Erica too..." I said blankly as I looked out the window to see that the wind had finally calmed down due to the fact that the trees were still as can be.

"I could've told you that, everyone in the school knows that." Stiles finally let me in on the no-how about the situation.

"So why didn't you warn me?" I asked as I widened my eyes in shock.

Stiles braced back in his chair and let out a sigh, "Well I saw that he likes... loves you and you feel the same about him and I told you before who am I to intrude on love?" And with that my phone rang. "Well I'm going to go take a shower." Stiles told me as I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Daniel, I was thinking about it and I think you should get ready I'll be by your house in 5 minutes." Jackson said with a soft tone.

"Why?" I questioned because he was supposed to be with Lydia right now.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know when you're sitting next to me and I'm driving you to go shopping okay?" Jackson seemed sincere so I took it, not out of lust or pity, just because I needed to get what I could get until Mr. Right finally revealed himself.

"Fine, call me when you're outside." I said as I went into my room to get my, well Stiles' Nikes. "Stiles I'm going out, gonna shop a bit with Jackson okay?" I screamed so Stiles could hear me in the washroom as he's showering... or jerking whichever.

"Okay, have fun and don't be late." Stiles said like a concerned big brother.

"Oh, dad said he'll be working all night tonight." I said as the thought jumped back into my head randomly.

"Well that still doesn't mean you're coming home late, get back here by 10:00 p.m"

"Okay big brother, anything you say." I said sarcastically, mocking him without him knowing. I went downstairs and looked out the window in the front yard and say Jackson's Porche pull up. I immediately got up and went out of the house and made my way to his car. I opened the door and sat.

"Ready to go shopping princess?" Jackson teased me as I began to reverse out the drive-way.

"Yes but aren't you supposed to be with Lydia right now?" I questioned wanting the truth.

"Well she saw the hickey you gave me so I confessed that I cheated and she left, but she has been calling all afternoon wanting to talk so later tonight I'll go and talk to her." He shrugged as if it didn't bother him that they had broken up.

After a bit of driving we reached the huge Beacon Hills Mall. We got out and we made our way into the mall. "So What do you want to buy first? Shoes, Jeans, Cargos, Shorts, Socks, Tops, Sweats, Sweaters, Accessories, what?" Jackson smiled as he pulled out his black card and grinned allowing his dimples to show.

"How about we go from each category!" I smiled as I made my way into Guess. I ended up picking up a Silver and Copper toned watches, 3 more gold chains in different styles, and couple of rings, a lot of t-shirts, sweaters, sweats, pants, shorts, socks, underwear anything that will make that price go up, I picked up because I wasn't going to be played by anyone. We finished shopping as we went to go put all the bags back into the Porche and talk a walk down the street to see the mini market place they have and what they sell.

As Jackson rounded the corner of the street we were shopping down, I smiled deviously and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me confusedly, as I pointed my head towards the abandoned Alleyway behind the downtown strips we were shopping at. I finally realized that I truly had the power to knock Jackson off guard about my secret. I mean sure he guessed about my Dragonic side, but he'd never truly seen it for himself. I led him into the alley, as the steam from the pipes and drips of murky sewer water were the only signs of life in this vast wasteland of industrial poverty. The dumpsters were thick with garbage and moss, and I could hear Jackson's heartbeat rise with fear, pounding like the drums of a tribal dance.

"You may have a secret against me Jackson, and you might be spoiling me so I won't show any signs of weakness, and I'll admit I might just slightly be interested in you, but it's time you know full-on what you're getting yourself into." I began, the venom in my voice spitting with anger and fury.

"You think I'm honestly scared of you? I'm a werewolf, you can't hurt me." He said softly, confusion and a small smirk making its way across his face. "You're secret's safe with me, as long as you keep your end of the deal."

"I understand, but I need you to see what you're dealing with." I said, an evil smile plastered across my facial features. I began pulling off my sweater, and taking it off slowly, before turning around and revealing my Dragonic Triskele tattoo.

"What are you-" he began before I turned around and cutting him off.

"Shh! They're coming.." I said, closing my eyes and reopening them, my iris turning reptilian before my body started shaking. My torso shined a bright red, and fangs elongated from my gums, the heat from my flames erupting through me like lava spewing from the mouth of a furious volcano. My back started to form and unform as my first Dragon Guardian made it's way into view, hissing and roaring at the fresh cool air it received. The second dragon protruded from my back, its eyes opening as if awakening from a deep slumber. It growled at Jackson, making him stumble back against the dumpster. The third Dragon awoken from my tattoo, roaring and slithering to meet the other two.

"W-What the.." Jackson stammered.

"I told you.." I said, my voice going an octane deeper, with the sound of multiple voices taking the place of my own. "I'm not safe."

He stammered even more before erupting into a deep sprint, running away from the alley we were in and out of sight. I closed my eyes, and focused on one thing, and one thing only, anger. Anger at what I was, and what I've become, my anchor, before opening my eyes and my Dragons were gone, a mere tattoo once more. I sighed before grabbing my shirt sweater leaving the alley, wondering if anything else could go wrong.

I went back into the parking lot where I found a panting Jackson still scared out of his mind, "Those things, those things are in your body?" He asked with a head tilt like that would help him understand better.

"Spiritually I believe so, but not physically running inside me, but I need to tell you something, Derek stopped by the house today." Jackson's panting stopped as he got serious once again.

"Get in the car we need to talk." He said with a stern tone. We stepped into the car as he turned it on and put on the heat. "What happened, what did he say?"

"Well they thought I was a witch or something but obviously I'm not, then they called me a deer, no a Seer and I don't really know what that is, but I know I'm not one of it." I told him as the warm air in the car started going around.

"They think you're the witch? Even I knew you weren't the witch, I'm still looking for her." My face flushed.

"Why is everyone so hooked on this witch person?" I asked curiously.

"Because on a certain day the witch will have more power than us werewolves and she can easily kill all of us with a swipe of her wand, but even so she has to be gaining her power from a life-source, someone powerful even if they might not know it, the witch will, she feeds and feeds on that life-energy sneakily until she harvests enough power to take over the world." Jackson said as he bend his head down into the steering wheel in disarray.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT, NOT GETTING A LOT OF FEEDBACK, AND IF YOU DO PUT A REVIEW WHEN YOUR NOT LOGGED ON JUST PUT YOUR E-MAIL THANKS, AND THANKS FOR READING :)**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	5. Abruptly A Nuisance

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**  
**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW**  
**IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!**

**Teen Wolf - Abruptly A Nuisance **

My eyes just fixated on Jackson as he was driving like a maniac back to the house. "Jackson slow down." I said as I was entitled to let him know how I was feeling, especially since he was going about 100 miles per hour on this steep road.

Jackson gazed towards me as he looked back on the road and smirked, "You know... I tried hiding it this whole time, but I know you had sex, I could smell it." Jackson caught me by surprise as I started to feel alienated and this feeling of regret clouded over my judgement.

"Jackson-" He cut me off and continued speaking.

"I don't know who, but I'm presuming he is your first then, I can't be your first anymore can I?" Jackson seemed to be down and out at this point. His words were emotionless like he just lost something dear to him.

* * *

Isaac walked into the garage filled with cars ranging from Honda's to Lambroghini's. The garage was filled with finished and unfinished pieces that Isaac had been working on for his clients. Isaac put on his blue jumpsuit which met the stains of oil, and a lot of car grease.

"Daniel, why did you have to make this so complicated?" Isaac thought as he prepared to work on a silver Honda Civic. "This would be so easy if you would just stop being so difficult and started understanding my actions." Thoughts still entered Isaac's head as he was working on the cars engine.

The front door of the garage was heard and a bunch of foot-steps followed as Isaac turned to face a lady wearing professional attire, "Are you Isaac Lahey by any chance?" The women spoke to separate her lips that were tainted with her bright red lipstick.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Isaac asked as he squinted his eyes to better look at the women from top to bottom. He was confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Well the case of your father has been dismissed and I'm proud to say that you are entitled to half a billion dollars, Isaac your family is rich, I guess your father hid that from you." The lady smiled as she handed the papers of a mansion to Isaac. "There is a house, or should I say mansion that belongs to you, it's fully paid for so you don't have to pay for anything, it's yours."

Isaac's eyes widened at the news and he didn't know what to do except to hug the Lady who brought him the good news, "Thank you so much." Isaac loosened his grip on the women as she walked away and he reached into his pocket to grab out his phone.

"Hello?" Answered a snappy Erica.

"Babe, I just found out that... well I'm... I'm rich Erica." The words escaped Isaac's mouth like a broken faucet.

"We're rich baby? We can finally afford everything we wanted, we can have a family Isaac." Tears ran down Erica's face as she adjusted to reality. "I love you Isaac." Erica said as she clenched onto her phone.

"I... I love you too Erica." Isaac returned his affection.

"Huh? Isaac I sensed that you lied just now, repeat what you just said." Erica insisted.

"I love you." Isaac said as he controlled his breathing patterns so she wouldn't take notice.

"Oh, for a second I thought you were in love with someone else, well baby I'll see you soon, I'll come visit you at the shop if anything." Erica replied before turning off her phone.

Isaac let out a sigh as he turned his attention to Daniel who had been lingering in his head this whole time.

* * *

"Scott we need to find out more about this Daniel guy and we need to find out who the witch is." Derek spoke as his voice echoed in the abandoned train station.

"Honestly Derek you've seen Daniel, he isn't a threat, I think we're just paranoid at the fact that we don't know nothing about his powers." Scott reassured the Alpha before him.

"Scott I know he was telling the truth, but what if he is somehow a hybrid of some-sort, like half dragon and half Seer, has that crossed your mind? Cause it has crossed mines, and if that's the case he is the one that the witch is feeding off of." Derek's eyes turned from brown to red as he got angered.

Scott stood there with his jaw dropped as he was realizing the severity of the whole situation. "So If Daniel is this so-called Hybrid, isn't he-"

Derek cut off Scott, "A monster, a strong ass monster that can snap any one of us like a twig if he actually knew what he was capable of, so I say it's time to take down the monster. Call Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Stiles, we're going to see what kind of powers this Daniel actually has." Derek stormed out of the train station to leave a confused and dazed Scott to finish what Derek had commanded.

* * *

Jackson finally cooled down with the speeds as we approached my house. "Jackson we need to talk more about this witch thing, please come inside." I pleaded because at this point I was scared for my well-being due to the fact that not only were their Werewolves, or Dragons but now there were Seers and Witches involved in the mix.

"Daniel I have my girlfriend crying at home waiting for me to fix shit, I can't" Jackson's words were cold, colder then anything I've ever encountered, so I let him be as I stepped out the vehicle and watched as he drove off in a speed.

I walked to my door as I felt an unsettling eerie feeling behind me. As I turned around to see nothing but the sky intake a dark blue colour and only allowing the crescent shaped moon to shine. "How long have I been standing infront of the door?" I thought to myself as a second ago the sky was a bright clear blue.

I looked down at my watch as the time showed 10:00 p.m. "When did it get so late?" I asked myself as I turned to face a door that was wide open. I walked in slowly, carefully analysing my surroundings as I called for Stiles.

"Stiles...Stiles? Where are you?" I whispered even though I was hoping Stiles would hear my hushed scream. "BANG" I turned around to see that the door had locked on it's own. Now I started to get scared as I had no idea where Stiles was or who was inside the house with me.

As I turned back around I felt a cold draft of wind coming from the kitchen so I walked towards it hoping to find Stiles or someone I know. I entered the kitchen to see that the Kitchen door that led outside was wide open. It was like it was calling me to go outside, with each step I took I felt as though I was walking straight towards death. I peeked out the door as I saw a little girl crouched down in a field position sobbing in the middle of the backyard.

I stepped out quietly not wanting to scare the little girl as I heard she stopped crying. "Are you okay, are you lost?" I asked as I started walking closer and closer to her.

I faint chuckle escaped the little girls mouth as it turned into a chaotic laughter, "She's going to get you." The little girl's voice turned into a demonic growl as I heard my name being shouted. "DANIEL!"

I snapped out of the confused state I was in as I looked back to see Stiles at the door, "What are you doing in the middle of the backyard?" Questioned the inquisitive boy.

"There was this-" I stopped talking as I looked back in front of me to see that there was no little girl there, no residual evidence that anyone was even crouched down sitting there. I ran straight towards Stiles as I started to sob into his shirt.

"Sti..Stiles, there... there was this... little girl, this creepy, scary little girl with a demonic voice, she told me... she told me that she will get me." The words poured out my mouth as I thought I was running out of time to talk to somebody, or to tell someone what had happened.

Stiles held me close to his chest as he looked back and forth in the backyard to make sure no one was their. He closed the kitchen door as he went upstairs with me and sat me on his bed. "Daniel look at me." My hands were shaking from the side effect of being so scared.

"Where were you huh? I called for you, I called for you and you weren't there, you weren't there for me Stiles." I started sobbing again and all Stiles could do was hold my head and kiss my forehead and let me cry into his grey sweatshirt that he was wearing.

"I'm sorry I barely heard you open the downstairs kitchen door." Stiles admitted.

"I didn't open the kitchen door, I felt a cold breeze and I followed it to the open door, and that's when I saw her..." I burried my face into Stiles' sweater to try to erase the memory of the little girl, who was probably not who she claimed to be.

"I'll call Isaac, maybe we could all stay at his new house." Stiles tried reasoning with me because he wanted to protect his brother, he wanted me to feel safe.

"New house? What are you talking about?" I questioned as I was took back from the comment he made.

"Isaac didn't call you and tell you that he's practically rich now?" Stiles' eyes turnt from light-brown to charcoal as he pieced together the puzzle and knew that Isaac hadn't informed me about the great news. "I'm sorry maybe we could call Jackson." Stiles tried to reassess.

"Stiles, it's fine, Jackson is making up with Lydia as we speak, and Isaac told his real friends about his achievements, I'm nothing but a nuisance to people, so don't worry about anything, what happened was probably a trick in my mind." I tried allowing myself to manipulate my own mind to believe what was coming out of my mouth.

"Daniel..." Stiles tried to show me that I wasn't a nuisance but all I needed right now was a cold shower before bed and get ready for bed and wake up for school tomorrow.

"I just need to take a shower." I pleaded as Stiles stated, "I'll be right here so call if anything okay?"

I walked into our washroom as Stiles opened his laptop to research something and stimulate his massive brain of his. I walked into the shower after stripping all of my clothes and turned on the cold water as my body temperature was fluctuating from cold to hot, and right then and there I was feeling hot. As the cold water fell from my head onto my back and so forth I heard a noise from the other side of the curtain.

"Stiles?" I shouted trying to see if it was my brother checking on me.

"Yeah?" Stiles responded back to reassure me he was there.

"Nothing just wanted to make sure you could hear me is all." I smiled and laughed it off as I heard another sound. This time it was different, the eerie feeling I felt earlier had overtaken my very well-being as I pulled the curtain ajar to see in the mirror. In the mirror I saw the reflection of the little girl, this time with her hair infront of her face which spooked me too bits. I tried screaming for Stiles but my voice seemed to leave my body as no sound was leaving my mouth.

"Calling for help?" I heard from the other side of the curtain as I saw the shadow of the little girl. She started to laugh, an innocent little girls laugh that turned into a reaper of death octane laugh.

Stiles heard the abrupt laughing as he made his way to the door and pressed his ears against the wooden door.

"She's going to get you, and just to let you know I'm on your side, the pack is coming to kill you tonight, so if you want my help you'll do as I say." The little girl's voice altered from being normal to a demonic devil which had me on edge the whole time.

My eyes widened as the shadow of the little girl started moving and came right next to the back of the curtain as I moved away from it. A black charred hand that looked like it had been burnt dropped a razor in the bathtub as the girly voice broke the silence of my fear.

"I need your blood my love, help me out, Christ of Christ, Love to Love, Demons and ghouls, Witches and Stitches, I-S-A-A-C fucks E-R-I-C-A hits after hits, Now let thy blood fall from thy wrists." And with that I felt compelled to take the razor and I couldn't stop myself. I placed the shiny razor in my right hand and without remorse started to push hard and move the blade across my wrist. Slice after slice I cut my arm atleast 4 times before going onto the other. I felt each slice of the razor but continued to cut myself as blood filled the clear water.

"Good, good, let thy blood flow, like water under the bridge below, Allow thyself to be taken controlled, Brain washed and eat thy soul." Multiple voices were heard as I fell onto the bathrub floor and the door barged open.

Stiles pulled open the curtain to find me in a pool of my own blood. "Dan..Dan..DANIEL!" Stiles lifted my naked body out the bathtub after turning the pipe off. He took his sweater and sapped up the blood and water on my body as he searched for a towel, "It's okay... You're fine, you're going just great, your brother Stiles is right here okay, o..ok..okay" Tears were running down Stiles' face as I started to drift in and out of consciousness.

* * *

"Hello?" Isaac answered a little bit puzzled.

"I need you to close the shop, we're going to Daniel's." Scott preached to Isaac which caught him off guard a bit.

"Why?" Isaac asked with a bit of concern.

"We need to know what he is, if we can trust him, and if he is half Seer." Scott seemed reluctant to tell Isaac everything.

"I personally know Daniel, he is fine, even Derek said he's fine." Isaac protested.

"Well Derek doesn't trust him entirely, and you know how Derek gets so we all need to go see him, we're all going to meet him in 10 minutes." Scott told him right before he hung up.

Isaac pushed the phone into his pocket as he punched the glass of a broken vehicle in the shop, "Shit, Daniel look what you gotten yourself into, it's always been drama with you." Isaac said as Erica walked up behind him.

"So is there something I should know about Daniel and your relationship Isaac?" Erica shouted which caught Isaac off guard and made him jump.

"Erica..." Isaac was lost for words since he couldn't lie to a lie detector.

"I knew it, You weren't in love with me, which means you're in love with him." Erica shook her head in disbelief as she then stated, "I'm going to kill him and then I will be the only one you will love." Erica ran out of the garage as Isaac ran to change into his normal clothes.

* * *

"Daniel, you seem to be healing by yourself." An amazed Stiles told me as I was finally gaining back consciousness from my episode in the washroom.

"Stiles, they're coming to kill me tonight." I told him with my voice faint as a scared little boy in a corner.

"Who is coming to kill you?" Stiles asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Derek and the pack, the little girl told me in the washroom." Stiles' eyes widened in disbelief and he really let shock and torment come onto his face as he couldn't be strong for me anymore.

"Daniel, I don't know what happened inside of that washroom but that little girl isn't your friend, look at your arms, it made you hurt yourself Daniel." Stiles tried knocking me with sense but why would it tell me that the pack wanted to kill me tonight, it was a couple minutes until 12:00 a.m. so if the demon girl was telling the truth I would know in a few minutes.

A big crash was heard downstairs as Stiles looked out our window to find a enraged Erica. "What are you doing?" Stiles insisted an answer.

"Bring your stupid brother outside now Stiles." Stiles looked back at me as I knew what was about to happen. I got up on my weak ankles and made my way down the stairs and out the door. Stiles followed closed behind me to make sure I didn't fall. I opened the front door as Erica sped up right infront of me and choked me much like Derek did in the kitchen with Isaac and Stiles as witnesses.

"You want to get in-between relationships?" Erica questioned as her eyes turned from brown to this yellow colour.

Then I felt it, the anger boiling in my body. I closed my eyes to open them back up as they turned white as snowfall and Erica bounced back from the shock.

"Erica move!" Derek screamed as I crouched down into a field position as I felt my back come to life with the three dragons that were embedded into my living soul. One by one each dragon showed their faces as they hissed at the close-ranged Erica. Stiles stepped back as his was behind me the whole time.

"You want to play?" I said as multiple layers of different voices of different pitches and octanes could be heard almost simultaneously. My neck cracked side-ways as I looked at Erica with my white eyes. My three guardians disperse and attacked Erica each taking a bite with their fangs long-gated and peircing through her flesh as if it was paper. Isaac's eyes widened as he charged near Erica's side and as soon as the dragon's appeared they resumed back as a tattoo on my back and I dropped.

"Erica" Isaac said as his voice was suffering from holding back the tears.

"Looks like you do love me" Erica smiled as she closed her eyes to let her Wolf powers heal her in due time.

Derek looked at Erica and then at me, "You need to learn how to control your powers, you're apart of my pack now, you got it, or I'll kill you myself." Derek insisted as Boyd, Isaac and Scott looked back at him.

Stiles went up to me and held me in his arms as he picked up my arms to see that they started bleeding again. "DEREK I NEED YOUR HELP." Everyone's eyes turned to Stiles as he continued, "Daniel almost killed himself today, and I think it has something to do with the witch."

Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Scott looked intently at Daniel as they noticed the black blood streaming from the razor cuts on his hands.

* * *

**This chapter got a bit gory and touch on some personal problems some people might have, so if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am, but on a lighter note I hope you guys enjoyed this, a review will be appreciated, and this is just the beginning to the drama that is about to unfold in Beacon Hills!**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW **


	6. Infidelity

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**  
**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW**  
**IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!**

**Teen Wolf - Infidelity**

My eyes grew weaker as I felt the warm sensation of Stiles' touch. He was holding me in his arms sobbing due to my episode and my bleeding wrists. My wrists were leaking this black blood that didn't seem natural. I tried fighting my urge to give up as voices broke my dead solace.

"He almost killed Erica, Derek, you cannot let him join your pack... he's not even a werewolf, he's an abomination of uncharacteristic proportions." Isaac screamed as he pulled the blondes hair away from her face that had a couple of bite marks across her cheek.

Stiles reacted to Isaac's rebuttal, "Isaac out of everyone here, how could you say that about him? I would never throw you under the bus since you have Erica and this isn't the time and place to address issues, but you should hold your tongue with that language. You knew Daniel since he was in the orphanage, was he an abomination then?" Tears filled the teens eyes as he looked at Isaac for an answer.

"Well... maybe I was wrong for what I said, but he still hurt the one that I love Stiles, what if I lose her, do you know how it would feel to lose somebody?" Isaac stated as he looked at Erica to keep her conscious.

"Isaac I lost my mother, I know how it feels to lose somebody, and I might lose another person dear to me and he's in my hands right now." Stiles said as he looked down at my lifeless body, blood pouring down my arms non-stop.

I had heard the last I could or wanted to hear from Isaac, I just gave up. All the voices and commotion faded as I was surrounded by complete darkness. A silence so deafening to one's ear was the only sense of sound in this eerie world. I had no idea where I was until I heard it... until I heard her... or him... or it.

"I told you you were going to die." The voice echoed throughout the no-mans land that was the pitchest of black out there. "But here's what I'll do for you my pretty, sweet, dear Daniel Ryuga, I'll bring you back to life if you do one thing for me."

My heart that I haven't noticed until now started to thump, harder and faster then when I had first laid eyes onto Isaac. "What-What do you want from me? Who are you?" my shaky voice flowed through the darkness.

"Who am I? I have many names, but you can call my Lucy... I'm a sweet girl until I don't get my way and then Lucy can turn into Lucifer." The sweet angelic voice volumed high and changed the tone to a low raspy demonic cherp. "Now as what Lucy wants is for Daniel to kill, kill a wolf... kill a wolf named Isaac Lahey. He hurt you didn't he? He betrayed you. He had sex with you and then put you away until he needed it again. Daniel you've been second best to everyone, Your mom and dad left you, your orphanage worker got rid of you cause you were too much problems, Jackson just wanted some ass from you, Isaac just wanted the same thing and don't ever think for a second you have anything on Stiles, he's been with his dad for about 18 years, and you have a couple of days on him... HAHAHAHA."

The blackness turned into a forest and a path led me straight into the orphanage. I stood there infront of the door as the door slid open and "Lucy" was standing there. I could finally see her face, it was pale as the moon at it's peak, her eyes were a crimson red like she was mocking the Alphas, her grin stretched from ear to ear as her smiled revealed razor sharp teeth that resembled those in a sharks mouth. Her jet black straight hair was tossed to each side of her head, everything about this little girl was demonic.

The razors gritted as she stepped down the stairs and made her way infront of me. Her eyes staring directly into mine, "You have nice eyes, I might borrow them sometime." She said as she revealed her charred hand that had long sharp nails that looked like a werewolves. Her red eyes locked back into mine as my pupil greys turned to a dark brown which could be mistaken for black. "So here's the deal Ryuga, I'm going to take away your dragon powers and leave you with your Seer powers for you to kill Isaac Lahey with, if you don't succeed I will come into your world like what I did in the washroom and this time I will watch you kill yourself while Stiles watches his own brother's demise."

And with that her mouth opened as wide as the ocean and blackness flew out of it which seemed the paint the scene all over black. I soon woke up as I saw Derek and Stiles hovering over me looking panicked. "Stiles look he's awake." Derek opened his wide jawed mouth.

Stiles placed both his hands at both sides of my face and pulled me towards his face as he spoke, "Hey buddy, you're back... you're back, pleas-please stop scaring me like that Daniel..." Stiles' pale skin turned red with emotion as his eyes locked onto mine, "Daniel your eyes... it isn't grey anymore." Stiles said as he was in a bit of shock.

My lifeless body finally grew strength in it as I got up and looked directly into the mirror to see that my eyes were no longer beautiful, they had turned into two lumps of charred coal that had been all used up and were dull. I looked at Stiles and then at Derek as I noticed they were the only ones in the room, "So where's everyone else?" I asked with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Well... Uhm..." Derek cut Stiles off since Derek had less of a heart than Stiles did, "Everyone thinks you're trouble which corrupts my plans in training you, I'm sorry but I can't recruit one member to my pack and lose the rest of them." Derek said as sympathetic as Derek could get.

Voices echoed throughout my head, "Kill him", "Go now", "Avenge your broken heart", "Do it or I'll kill you infront of your beloved brother Stiles." My body uncontrolled by me got up and started heading through our room door and down the creaking stairs.

"Daniel where are you going?" A concerned Stiles begged for an answer as I still continued to walk away.

Stiles and Derek were right behind me as Derek lifted me and put me on his right shoulder and carried me like a child into Stiles' Jeep. "We need to take him Dr. Deaton maybe he could help us with him." Derek pierced his eyes at Stiles in reassurance to the matter.

My eyes now fell into a black void as Stiles noticed, "Derek look at his eyes, they're pitch black?!"

"_Omnes concoquitur in proditionem invoco purus odio mortis me ad Isaac ubi efflavit voluerit." _The words flew out of my mouth as if I knew what I was saying.

"That's Latin... he said something about betrayal and hatred, and death, and taking Isaac's last breath?" Stiles said dumbfounded as he was bewildered at the words that came out of my mouth. He was trying to make sense of it as a black flash of light blinded Stiles and Derek.

When their view was back to normal they had realized that I had vanished. "Where... where, DEREK WHERE IS DANIEL?" escaped his scared body as he tried looking under the Jeep, on the roof and the back seat.

* * *

Scott, Allison, Boyd, Isaac and Erica all sat in the living room of Isaac's new-found mansion.

"Don't you guys think that... maybe you guys are too hard on Derek about Daniel?" Asked a curious but deadly Allison.

"Allison, you weren't there to see what Daniel did, three dragons came out of his back and attacked Erica, it was gruesome, Derek didn't even know what to do at the sight of it." Scott said as he placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever he is, he sure is powerful, I'll tell you that." Boyd said as he was drawn in-between both parties due to the fact that he knew that I would be a great asset to the team but I'd also be a dangerous one.

Erica just laid on the couch sleeping trying to regain her strength as Isaac looked over her. "I can't believe Daniel did that to her..." Isaac looked in disbelief at all of Erica's wounds from the dragon bites.

"Isaac you knew Daniel Stiles said, does he seem like that type of person?" Scott asked a bit bewildered at the sight as well as he reminisced about it.

"To be quite honest, I was the one defending him in that place, everyone wanted him, everyone had sexual desires and he was just eye-candy for everyone, so I made it my duty to protect him, he was so innocent and angelic... yes if I had to choose just one word to sum up Daniel in that orphanage... it would be angelic." Isaac thought and thought as he felt like shit realizing all the hurtful things he had said while Daniel was unconscious to Stiles.

* * *

My body transported to Isaac's domain as I had used up a lot of energy to use the spell. I dropped as Allison ran over to me.

"Allison stay away from him." Screamed a frightened Scott.

"Scott he's knocked out, how could I just leave him on the ground like this?" Allison looked with a puzzled facial expression.

She grabbed me as I opened my eyes, "Daniel your eyes are shifting colours." A surprised Allison said as she was in shock at the display of colour show my eyes were showing her.

And then again I heard multiple voices seeming to just pop out of nowhere, "You are a lucky one", "I will get you sooner or later", "You will end up killing Isaac you abomination!" I finally regained consciousness as I got control over my body again.

"I could move, I could move all on my own!" I shouted as I looked at my palms and the other side of my hands.

Isaac kind of looked at me shocked like I was stupid when he opened his mouth, "How did you get in here?" His words sliced my every bit of living soul I had. I got up and apologized for intruding as I walked out from his mansion.

"Isaac? Are you going to let him just walk out like that?" A concerned Allison asked looking as Isaac in disbelief.

"I just asked him how he got here and he left, it's not my business, my business is my girlfriend that is dying in that chair." Isaac retorted as he passed his eyes from Allison to Erica.

Allison walked up to Scott, "I'm leaving now, are you coming yes or no?" He words were cold filled with anger.

"I have to stay with the pack." Scott reassured his girlfriend.

"Okay have fun, I'm going to see if my friend is okay, since none of you guys seem to have a ounce of a heart in your souls." And with that Allison ran out the mansion and ran up towards me as I was just sitting on the curb of the road.

Allison pulled my up as she said, "Let's go for a walk." She smiled as I felt her aura, it was a bright pink and white. We started walking as she opened her mouth first, "I know I don't really know you, but you seem to need a friend and right now I feel like Isaac is being a ass."

My eyes jolted to her as I was taking in her words. "Allison if I don't kill Isaac, that little girl is going to kill me..." I said as I felt stupid and naive as I was being pushed into a corner because of a little girl who seemed to run my life.

Allison raised a brow, "What little girl?" She asked with all sincerity in her voice.

"I just recently started seeing and hearing this little girl who I believe is some sort of demon trying to take my life if I don't do what she says, earlier tonight she made me cut my wrists." I raised both arms as Allison looked with shock as she covered her mouth with her hand in disgust.

"She made you do that Daniel?" Tears were starting to form as I decided to try and change up the subject but Allison and I were startled at the sound of Stiles' horn.

Stiles' Jeep pulled up as he wined down the window and said, "Get into this Jeep now!" Allison and I both looked at each other as she helped me get into the back seat of the vehicle and she said, "Don't worry we'll talk later." She smiled as I closed the door and Stiles bolted to Dr. Deaton's office.

"Daniel what happened?" Stiles asked in concern as Derek turned in the front seat to see how I looked in the back.

"Hey his eye colour changed back to normal." Derek reassessed Stiles.

The way Stiles was driving made us reach Dr. Deaton's office within no time. We stepped out the vehicle as we walked into his office.

Derek was the first one to speak, "I need your help, I think he's under a witches spell."

Dr. Deaton's brow raised as he eyed me up and down, "Let me see what I have for you." Dr. Deaton went into the back and came out back shortly with a powdered substance in a glass jar. "Now this might hurt as if you are possessed by a witches spell, it will burn until the spell is dispatched."

I closed my eyes as I turned to my brother Stiles, "It's okay, I'm here, I'm always going to be here for you okay." He smiled at me as Dr. Deaton began to sprinkle this powder substance and as soon as a little of the powder made contact with my caramel skin my skin blistered and burned. Soon enough the razor cuts on my wrists evaporated as if they were never there.

"I want you to take a look at his tattoo Dr." Said a franticly pacing Stiles.

Dr. Deaton lifted the back of my shirt to reveal my piece of dangerous artwork on my back as his mouth dropped.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I know this one wasn't too great but hopefully my next one will be way longer, please any feedback is appreciated, I feel like no one really likes it since I'm not getting a lot of reviews, but anyways thanks for reading and until next time!**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW **


	7. Draeconium Psychosium

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**  
**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW**  
**IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!**

**Teen Wolf - Draeconium Psychosium**

Dr. Deaton's face looked disassembled as he opened his mouth, "Draeconium Psychosium" His voice trailed off in the room as Stiles looked at Derek in confusion.

"Dr, what does that mean, is it bad?" Stiles asked as he looked in desperation, hoping that this 'condition' wasn't something bad.

"For someone to obtain this curse, it had to leave it's last host and kill them and then find another host, which was you... when did you obtain this curse Daniel? You had to know since the pain of the three dragons would be unbearable for the first time the enter your body." Dr. Deaton turned from my back and looked at me dead in my face for a response.

"Actually I had to be really little since I haven't remembered exactly when I got it..." I shot my gaze back at Dr. Deaton as I really didn't know when I first got hit with the curse.

"That's surprising because how could your body hold such power if you were so young..." Then it hit him, "Unless you're a hybrid, like you already had a special power and then you got infected by the Draeconium Psychosium." He said with wide eyes like he had just discovered a cure to cancer.

Derek perked up as he began to speak, "So maybe he is a Seer." Derek looked at Dr. Deaton for clarification.

Stiles interrupted as he stated, "But he teleported, I thought Seers could see into the future, past and present and even look into someone mind if they are powerful enough that is." Stiles interjected as Dr. Deaton pierced an eye brow up.

"But Stiles he is part Dragon too, Dragon's are mystical creatures which hold a lot of power, that power increase can even alter the power of his Seer abilities which allowed him to teleport... which means if Daniel learns how to control his powers on both ends he can be a force to reckon with... which might mean since he is so powerful, he has to be the power source for the witch, Derek!" Dr. Deaton pointed his posture to Derek in shock now realizing how everything was playing out.

"So I was right, the witch is getting more powerful each day because of his Seer powers and since his Draeconium Psychosium curse it increases the power of his power which increases the amount of power the witch gets day by day... which also means the witch knows Daniel or comes into contact with Daniel a lot." Dr. Deaton said as Stiles and Derek were thinking back to anyone they could think of to being the witch.

"Daniel who do you hang around with that could be the witch?" Asked a concerned Stiles as he stared at me intently.

"They only people I hang around with Stiles is..." Now I started thinking back, "Uhm, You, Derek, Isaac, Allison and Jackson... I don't have any friends here in Beacon Hills Stiles." I told him as I bowed my head into my hand.

"Yes you do Daniel, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Derek and you have me." Stiles tried to reassure me.

My eyes started to get heavy again out of the blue. I was surrounded by complete whiteness now. It was different then the first time, this time I felt as if I was in heaven. All at once the whiteness dispersed into me standing infront of Isaac's Mansion. The mansion door creaked open as a beautiful little girl stood at the top step. She smiled revealing her perfect set of pearly whites as she started to make her way down the stairs towards me.

"Sweet, sweet Daniel we just want what's best for you, you know that? Lucy isn't the brightest of stars but she does mean well." Her angelic voice displayed throughout this imagery world I was in.

"What are you talking about, who are you and how do you know Lucy?" I insisted on knowing the answer as I screamed in her beautiful cream skinned face.

Her pink lips moved as she answered my questions, "Well first off let me introduce myself, I'm Razel, and Lucy is one of my sisters, Lucy has your best interest in mind but she is very overprotective over her sweet Daniel. Don't let her get to you." The words came out with such poise and unapologetically she continued, "Lucy, Kraven and I all are looking out for you, so everything we do, we do it because we are trying to protect you from that witch."

My eyes widened as she mentioned the witch, "But Lucy made me cut my wrists, she tried killing me, she told me to go kill Isaac." I reassessed before I shouted my part of the story.

"Daniel, didn't you notice the blood that leaked out from your body didn't really look like blood? It was the witches spell that Lucy was trying to leak out of you, and like I said, Lucy is the overprotective one, she felt like Isaac was hurting you so she felt the need to dispose of such a evil thing in your life." She took a deep sigh as she continued her lecture, "I'm not saying she was right, but Isaac needs time to find out who he is and what he wants, and right now he is 50/50, he is torn between you and Erica, and it's up to you on whether or not you make him choose Erica over you cause time is your worst enemy at this point Daniel."

I was in shock as I looked at her beautiful blonde goldy locks hair, "Who is the witch?" I imposed as a bright sun shun from above Razel as she disappeared and I found myself in Dr. Deaton's office dazed and confused.

"What just happened?" Escaped a nervous Stiles as my pupils turned back to their normal grey sequence.

I fixated on Stiles as my vision became normal again, "Stiles I don't think Lucy is bad. I just met her sister Razel and she told me about what happened to me." I looked at Stiles as his perception had altered as he gazed at Dr. Deaton who began to speak.

"Did you say, Lucy and Razel? Lucy is short for Lucifer the being of darkness, and Razel is Native American for the sun." Dr. Deaton spoke being very knowledgeable about the subject.

"Oh there was another name, it was Kraven I believe Razel said." I said as I tried remembering if that was the actual name.

His eyes widened as he started to pour out his knowledge on Stiles, Derek and I, "Kraven is Kombat for Earth... So these three beings have been talking to you, the being of the sun, the being of darkness, and the being of earth?" He asked being intrigued as I started to talk again.

"Well I just spoke to Razel, and Lucy is the one who made me cut my wrists but Razel informed me that the liquid falling from my hand wasn't actually blood is was the witches curse leaking out of my body. The reason I teleported to Isaac's mansion was to kill him cause Lucy felt as though Isaac was hurting me so she wanted to defend me by killing out a threat in my life." I gasped for air as I finished my monologue.

Stiles mouth went into a circle as he then opened his mouth, "Those three little girls... were trying to 'guard' you like your three dragons... what if those little girls are those dragons." Stiles said as it looked like a light-bulb had sprung light on top of his head.

Dr. Deaton took a step back as he put his hand onto his chin and began to speak, "That could make sense, so then if that is the case, this Lucy girl isn't trying to harm you, she is trying to help you in this big ordeal with the witch, did anyone one of them tell you who the witch is?" Deaton looked even more intrigued then before.

"When I went to ask her, she disappeared into the sun... the sun you're right Razel is the being of the sun, that's why she was so pure and angelic." I started to piece the pieces together in this big puzzle.

Derek jerked up as he then added, "Daniel, what else did you see in this visionary world of yours?" His eyes pierced through my soul as I was compelled to answer him.

"Well I was infront of Isaac's mansion for one, and Razel told me... well she told me that Isaac is torn between Erica and myself and it's up to me to change whatever feeling he has for Erica." Derek was taken back on what had just come out of my mouth as Stiles interjected but I still continued, "But I made up my mind and I don't want to make Isaac feel obligated and torn to choose one of us so I'll be coming out of the equation so he can be happy with Erica."

Stiles' mouth dropped as he questioned my motive, "Daniel I know you love him, and you'll be willing to just throw all that away?" Stiles looked baffled at my statement.

I just turned to Stiles and said, "Stiles but who am I to interfere with true love? He does love Erica." I stated as Stiles admitted defeat to his own line. "Can we go home now?" I asked as I looked at Dr. Deaton, then Derek and last but not least my brother who was still feeling the shock of my words.

Dr. Deaton looked at me as he started to talk, "Well for now I believe that the spell the witch laid on you has been broken thanks to Lucy and my witches powder I sprayed on you, so for now it is fine for you to go home."

Stiles exhaled as he grabbed my hand and Derek, Stiles and I exited Dr. Deaton's vet store. Stiles opened the Jeep door for me as I got to sit in the front seat as Derek took the back seat. Stiles went into the drivers side as he started the Jeep, "Daniel call Isaac now." Stiles' words were stern and I knew I had to obey them.

"But why?" I asked a little bit hesitant as I grabbed my phone.

"If you truly don't want to hurt Isaac tell him that you don't love him and you wish him the best of luck with Erica, and then I'll believe you, I'll believe that you love Isaac enough to give him what's best for him." Stiles words were as intelligent as usual as Derek took a brace back into his seat and sighed.

I took my phone and dialled Isaac's number. It rung and rung and went to his voicemail which was full. I took a breath of relief as I really didn't want to talk to him as Stiles threw his phone into my lap and said, "Call using my phone you idiot."

Again the phone rung and within the second ring Isaac picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His voice so beautiful filled with strength, bravery and loyalty... I couldn't bring my self to tell him I didn't love him, I might be a lot of things but a liar wasn't one of them. I dropped the phone as I started to cry. Stiles looked at me trying to hold a straight face because he knew what was best for me, he grabbed the phone.

"Isaac?" Stiles said as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah Stiles what's going on with Daniel?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Well Daniel wants to tell you something but this has to be said face to face, so do you want me to come to your mansion or-" Isaac cut Stiles off mid-sentence.

"I'll come by your house now, Erica is feeling way better so she is sleeping upstairs in my bed, so she's fine." Isaac hung up as did Stiles.

Stiles now turned towards me, "Daniel I love you so I'm telling you this as a brother, if you love Isaac tell him you do, if he loves you like I know he does you guys will be together." Stiles looked at me Derek seemed to be tired of this episode of young-and-the-restless.

"I'm really sorry for you Daniel but I need to get home and like feed my cat or something..." Derek said as he was aweful at lying which made Stiles and I laugh which eased the tension in the Jeep. Stiles stopped the Jeep on the highway as he turned to Derek.

"Go all Wolf-man and run your ass home!" Stiles said as he smirked at the angered werewolf who could rip out his throat with a swipe of his claw. Derek made his way out the Jeep as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Goodluck, don't think I don't care it's just I feel like I'm really not needed at the moment, but if you ever need to talk, I AM your friend like Stiles said." And with that he ran into the woods.

* * *

"Erica? Erica..." Isaac whispered to see if Erica was awake or not.

A dead still silence was heard so Isaac took it as Erica was in a deep sleep still trying to regain her strength from the brutal battle that had been taken place. Isaac made his way out of the billion dollar palace and went onto his motorbike and sped off into the direction of my home.

"I wonder what Daniel wants to say, I wonder if Stiles told him that I called him an abomination... I really didn't mean what I said it was just I could have lost Erica and I love her so I had a right to be upset... maybe my choice of words could have been chosen more wiser." As Isaac was riding his thoughts fluctuated from Erica to Daniel like he was having a ping-pong match in his head.

Soon he reached to a life-less house which was because Stiles or I haven't reached their yet. He took off his bike and took off his helmet before exhaling, "Daniel maybe if you had come into Beacon Hills before I met Erica this wouldn't be so hard, but it is" He let out another sigh as Stiles headlights flashed into view as we approached the house.

* * *

"Are you ready, it looks like he's already in the drive-way." Stiles asked me with his hazel gems staring at me.

"Do I have a choice it's not whether I'm ready or not, I just have to do what I have to do since you told him to come here." I told Stiles a little bit annoyed and angry at the fact that I wasn't ready to do or admit nothing to Isaac.

We turned into the drive-way as Stiles turned off the Jeep and we made our way into the dark night sky of the night. A cool breeze brushed through us as it could feel the tension. "Let's go inside." Stile suggested.

Isaac folded his arms and said, "I'd rather not, I'm fine right out here." His words were as cold as the wind.

"Well unlike you we're not half werewolf to not be able to feel the cold." I said obviously angry at his remark.

"You're feeling cold?" It seemed he didn't realize that it was actually cold as he gestured for us to go into the house. We walked into the house as I felt the warmth air embrace my skin. "Are you okay now?" Isaac asked looking a little bit awkward as he placed his hand at the back of his neck.

"Yeah." short and not really sweet was my rebuttal.

"Well I'm going to head upstairs and I'm going to let you two talk, Daniel please be honest with him." Stiles said as he gave a peck on my forehead and then he walked up the creaky steps.

Isaac took a seat right next to me on the couch as he opened his mouth, "So what did you need to tell me?" He asked in a innocent voice like he actually cared what I wanted to tell him.

I took a deep breath as I started to speak, "Isaac I want you to be happy, so don't worry about Daniel the boy who lived in the orphanage, I have my family now, all you have to worry about it Erica, the love of your life, I'm sorry I pressured you into having sex with me, and we could just keep that hush because I don't want to jeopardize what you and Erica have." I exhaled as I went to continue.

"What are you saying Daniel? Do you think I can just not care about you all of a sudden? Do you think that I don't like you or something, if I didn't like you I wouldn't have had sex with you." Isaac's words were rushing out like cars trying to beat traffic.

"Isaac I liked that mansion that you live in, I'm glad something good entered your life, thanks for letting everyone that you cared for know what was happening in your life, you made it clear that you don't need this abomination in your life." I held back the tears cause if I didn't my vulnerability would have kicked in and I would've probably forgiven him.

"Daniel it didn't really cross my mind to call you, I wanted to show you it first hand... but then I got a call saying we had to kill you." His voice dropped as did my heart as I added a strike three.

"And you came to kill me." I said emotionless, tired of everything, "Isaac I'll stay out of your way from now on, I promise." I got up as Isaac grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't hurt yourself... okay, let me see those scars, I can try to heal them." Isaac said as clear blues started to form water.

"Isaac the only scars left on me is on my heart and you wont be able to fix that." I walked upstairs as I ran into my room and hopped onto the bed and sobbed.

Isaac put his face into his palms and started bawling since I was no where to see him in this state. Stiles say me crying so he made his way downstairs to find a also crying Isaac.

"Ehem" Stiles started to signal that he was in the room. "So what's going to happen with you two?" Stiles said as Isaac raised his face out of his palms.

"Stiles I wished there was something that was going to happen but Daniel made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me." Isaac said as he wiped away his remaining tears. "I hope this doesn't change our relationship, cause we are family." Isaac walked up to Stiles as they shared a hug. Stiles patted Isaac on his back.

"We'll always be family, have a safe trip home." Stiles said.

Before Isaac walked out the door, "Stiles, keep a close eye on him, you were right I was close to losing either one of them tonight, and I knew Daniel was strong enough to pull through what he was going through but Erica isn't, all I'm saying is, take care of him because he wont let me do it anymore." And with that Isaac walked out the house and roared down the street with his bike.

Stiles went back upstairs as he heard me singing. He stood at the door and just listened to the hurt in my voice as I sung. _Feet don't fail me now, Take me to the finish line, Oh my heart is breaks, Every step that I take, But I hoping that the gates... they'll tell me that you're mine, Walking threw the city streets, Is it by mistake or design, I feel so alone on a Friday night, Can you make it feel like home, If I tell you you're mine, It's like I told you honey...__Don't make me sad, Don't make me cry, Sometimes love is not enough & the road gets tough, I don't know why, Keep making me laugh, Let's go get high, The road is long to carry-on, Try-to-have fun in the meantime, Come and take a walk on the wild-side, Wanna kiss you hard in the pouring rain, You like your girls insane... Choose your last words this is the last time... Cause you and I... We were born to die. _

Stiles walked in slowly as he started to talk, "You have a beautiful voice there buddy." He tried giggling to make my mood more happy but it didn't work.

"I can't sing, I'm horrible at it like how I am horrible at being everything in this world." I shrugged as I threw myself on my back onto the bed, "It's time to sleep my problems away, we have school in the morning."

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Stiles insisted as I already pretending I dozed off into a slumber. Stiles got a blanket and pulled it over me as he went to the end of the bed and took to rest. "Daniel why did you tell him to leave you alone?" Stiles conjured into his mind before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

_Isaac climbed through the window as he made his tip-toed way towards me. I opened my eyes to see my knight in shining armour gazing at me as the moonlight vibrated across his beautiful face and toned chest and stomach._

_"Isaac where is your shirt and why are you in my room? And where is Stiles?" I asked a bit worried not knowing what was going on. _

_"Stiles can't sleep he's watching T.V downstairs, and I'm here because I want to remind you why you love me and I wanted to remind myself why I love you." His words caressed my very well being. He stepped closer as his pink lips were infront of mine and my wolf greys were looking into his clear blues. _

_"Let me love you like I did that afternoon?" My mouth gaped as I realized how much I love this boy that was standing centimetres away from my lips. He Took his hand and put it on the back of my head as he pulled me in closer until our lips touched. We kissed until he slid his tongue into my mouth and made our tongues dance an amazing symphony. He released and said, "Please let me be your knight in shining armour again." _

I jumped out of my sleep as I noticed it was a dream.

* * *

Isaac jumped out of his dream panting heavily, "Why did it have to end, I just wanted to be his knight in shining armour again." Isaac spoke softly to himself as he gazed at a sleeping Erica who was right next to him.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried revealing a lot about Daniel in this chapter, and I tried incorporating a lot of drama as well, hopefully I did it justice, but please leave a review, that will be appreciated, and tell me who you guys think the witch is :)**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	8. Guided By Blindness

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**  
**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW**  
**IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!**

**Teen Wolf - Guided By Blindness**

I got up early this morning allowing the anxiety of heartbreak take over. I tried steadying my breathing patterns as Stiles wakes up and attends to me.

"Daniel? Why are you breathing like that?" After noticing that I was having a panic attack he continued, "Daniel... Listen to my voice, breath in threw your nose and out of your mouth... There you go, see everything is fine." Stiles looked at me with a smile plastered on his face.

"How...How'd you know what to do?" I asked a little bit intrigued.

"I always used to get them since my mother died." He said as he made his way to the window and looked through it as the sun shun on him, making him seem very holy, and angelic. He turned to face me as he started talking again, "Do you suffer from panic attacks?"

I looked at him in shock as I stated, "No, that's the first time... That never happened to me Stiles... It's really scary." My eyes narrowed as I seemed to get transported into another visionary world.

The world wasn't like the other two, it was very moist, muggy, and smelt like dirt. "Hello?" My voice echoed and echoed and it didn't seem like it would stop as the visionary world exploded and I was infront of a expensive looking house... I had never seen this house before. The door opened and a little girl was under the door frame. She was very pretty, she had brown skin and auburn long hair braided down to the side of her head. She had a halo made out of little flowers as a headband on her hair. Her eyes were the purest of brown, so much depth in them that you knew this person went through a lot. As she stepped down the steps towards me I knew that this was Kraven.

"Are you Kraven?" I asked a little unsure but I was leaning on the side that she was Kraven.

"Yes, I am Kraven... I'm the one who keeps you grounded." She spoke, her voice was as light as a feather.

"What do you mean you keep me grounded?" I asked as I started to get lost in her eyes.

"Well technically I am the one who gives you guidance on the one that will be there in the long run, no matter what... I can't directly tell you, who said person is but I can give you hints." She said as she gave a little chuckle that was so serene and graceful.

"Who keeps me grounded? Lucy thinks Isaac is bad for me so I told him I would leave him alone, Razel told me that she actually likes Isaac and I need to change who he likes, and now you're telling me there is another person who will be there forever?" I asked as I gasped for breath.

"I can't tell you who but I know since the day you met him, he'll be there for you forever, no matter what." Kraven reached out her hand and rubbed the side of my cheek as she pushed my face into the direction of the drive-way where I saw it.

"Oh my God, it's him? He'll be there forever?" I asked as I turned to face Kraven, but to my amazement I fell onto the ground in Stiles and I's room.

Stiles rushed over and picked me up and dusted my shoulders, "What happened to you now?" Worry escaped Stiles' words.

After catching myself I spoke, "I talked to Kraven, she told me that someone would be there for the rest of my life no matter what." I began to breathe heavy as I remembered what I saw in the drive-way.

Stiles snapped me out of my confusion as he asked, "Did you really need Kraven to tell you I'd be by your side forever Daniel?" Stiles made a motion with his hands that just made me convulse in laughter.

"It was Jackson." I said as I closed my eyes not wanting to deal with Stiles' reaction.

"So what really happened when you and Jackson went to have some pizza?" Stiles said as he made quotation marks with his fingers. As his eyebrow raised he awaited an answer.

"Ugh, well we kissed and I was straddled in his lap, but I didn't let him seal the deal if you know what I mean." I tried joking around as Stiles' face was emotionless.

"No I don't know what you mean, what did he do, and what didn't he do?" Stiles was being an overprotective brother at this point but he wanted to know what we did and didn't do so I answered him.

"Well he grinded his cock into my ass, but we were clothed, I gave him a lap dance which gave him a boner, I bit, sucked and nibbled on his chest, abs, neck, ear and then his lips, we kissed countless times, and he didn't get to stick his-" Before I could finish.

"Oh God, Overprotect brother is done for the week, don't, just don't, oh God no, Daniel get ready for school, oh God, I'm sorry I asked." Stiles was pacing back and forth trying to get the image out of his head.

"Stiles!" I shouted to get his attention. "You're a great brother." I smiled as he gave me a hug.

"So you better get me a good gift then for Christmas." Stiles joked even though he looked pretty serious about it. We went into the closet and picked out our clothes for the day. I picked out a a big blue cotton hoody, and grey sweats. I put on my black Timberlands and put on my black beanie that had the word _GRIMEY _on it.

Stiles looked at me and was pretty shocked, "Even when you dress like a bum you still look fashionable, what the hell?" Stiles' face looked in disbelief as he pulled on his Black skinny jeans.

"Stiles you look good in the clothes you wear and trust me I'm not fashionable." I told him as he was putting on his plain white t-shirt and then his black over-throw that resembled a flannel top.

We looked into the mirror as we both realized we didn't brush our teeth yet. We both fell on the floor laughing as we were caught up with trying not to be late for school. We both went into the washroom as we both shared the sink and brushed our teeth before heading out the door to head to school.

We both entered the Jeep as Stiles tried started it up and it didn't work. He took out the key from the ignition and tried it again. The vehicle didn't start once again. "Uhm Daniel... I think I need to" I cut off Stiles as I new what he needed to do.

Stiles pulled out his phone and dialled Isaac's number. Within the second ring Isaac answered the phone.

"Hello?" Stiles said as Isaac picked up the other line.

"Hey Stiles what's the matter?" Isaac asked as he continued, "Is it Daniel? Is he okay, do you need me to come, has anything happened to him? STILES?" Isaac went from calm, cool and collected as Stiles removed the phone from a couples miles away from his eardrum due to Isaac's loud mouth.

"He's fine, but I do need you to see what's wrong with my Jeep, it's not starting and we're not trying to be late for school again." Stiles pleaded.

"Oh... Okay I'll be there in a few... And sorry for snapping like that." Isaac apologized.

"No problem." Stiles reassured as both boys hung up the phone.

"Why did you move the phone away from your ears like that, why was he screaming?" I asked a little bit confused.

"Well he thought something happened to you and his inner werewolf started barking out questions like if you were okay." Stiles told me as I felt like 'Oh now he wants to care in public'.

We hadn't even sat in the Jeep that long as Isaac roared onto the scene with his Kawasaki Motorbike. Erica was clenched behind him as the two got off of the bike-back and went towards Stiles in the driver's side window. Isaac's eyes met mine for a quick second as I turned my head and faced the opposite side, looking at are walkway to our front door.

Isaac reached in threw the window and turn the car key three times not actually starting it, then he started it fully the last time and the Jeep turned on.

"How'd you do that?" Asked an amazed Stiles.

"Well when you do that it restarts the whole engine sometimes it happens and people freak out like you." Isaac joked as he glanced back at me who was still ignoring him.

Erica sniffed into the air as she noticed it. She made her way beside Isaac and shouted, startling Stiles in the process, "Hey Daniel why are you wearing my boyfriends sweater?" It took me by surprise since I just bought this sweater with Jackson the other night before he got mad with me.

"Erica I bought this yesterday, cool yourself." I stated very calmly seeing that I didn't need an episode to happen right then and their and this time I just might have to kill her.

Isaac's eyes widened as he then said, "Daniel... I would be on your side about this but that is my sweater, on the left sleeve at the top close to the armpit it had a hole." I looked at Isaac in dismay as I reached under near the armpit and there it was, a hole just like he said.

"I didn't know, I sware I bought this just yesterday, Stiles I need to change." I told him as I didn't want to cause any trouble against Erica and Isaac.

"Uhm if you do that we will be late, so you can't." Stile said as I realized he was right and Ms. R didn't even like me so I just relaxed and tried to think of a better solution.

As I was thinking Isaac said, "It's fine, the sweater suites you better then it did on me." and with that Erica exploded.

"What do you mean Isaac? How did he even get your sweater in the first place?" Erica demanded answers as Isaac looked in shock not knowing what to say.

"I'm guessing he left it by Stiles when he came to look after our Dad's car the other day Erica, Stiles probably thought it was mine and put it in the closet and since I did so much shopping yesterday I thought it was mine." I kept in mind that she could tell if I was lying so I kept my breathing steady.

"Oh... well I'm sorry then, my mistake." Erica walked off and grabbed her helmet as Stiles and Isaac looked at me in shock. I just gave a sly half smile to Isaac and then signalled he had to get to his girlfriend. Isaac walked off and then the two drove off to school.

Stiles turned to me and started blabbing as I said, "Oh, look all this time that you are talking I could've changed." And with that Stiles reversed out of the parking lot and we made our way to school. We made it to school with time to spare as I told Stiles I'd be talking to my guidance councillor.

Stiles made his way to class as I went into the guidance department and went to talk to Lady Alana. I entered the room as she looked a little bit disarrayed, I mean her hair was flat, her skin could've used some make up and she had bags under her eyes.

"Ms. Alana are you alright?" I asked her cause I was concerned.

"Oh, it's great to see you Daniel how is everything?" She asked, revealing her chapped lips which could have used some moisturizing substance.

"Well everything is pretty good except for my love life." I pouted as she got up and gave me a hug. She patted my back and said.

"We'll talk later, you need to get to class or you'll be late." She smiled and it seemed like she looked beautiful again. I got up and said goodbye as I made my way to Ms. R's class. As I walked in I immediately felt the tension and decided to sit at the seat closest to the door, which was infront of Jackson.

"Well today we are going to be talking about poetry, and poetry could be songs, does anyone in here know how to sing?" Ms. R asked as Stiles practically jumped out his seat.

"Ms. R I heard Daniel singing last night, he could sing really well, I'd bet money on it." Stiles said as I gave him the death stare.

Ms. R looked at me with intriguing eyes as she said, "Well if it's true I want to hear something, how about you redeem yourself from yesterday." I knew I needed to redeem myself so I stood up and went to the front of the class, my eyes still glaring at Stiles for making me do this.

"So this song has to have some kind of poetic meaning?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes exactly." She said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes because I didn't want to face the crowd of students, and I knew half of them so it made it much worse.

_Heart, Beats, Fast, Colours and prom..is..es, How to be brave? How can I love when I'm a..fraid to, Fall? But watching you stand a..lone, All of my doubt, Suddenly goes away some-how. One Step Clo..ser. I have died everyday wai..ting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thou..sand years, I'll love you for a thou..sand more, All along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thou..sand years, I'll love you for a thou..sand more._

I brought my head back up and opened them to a crowd of standing students applauding. With embarrassment I ran to my seat and said, "Okay show is over, time for more poetry...yay" I said sarcastically.

"How'd, and Where did you even learn to sing like that?" Ms. R asked in amazement.

Isaac couldn't hold it in as he said, "He used to sing all the time in the orphanage, it was your escape wasn't it?" Everyone quitted down as Isaac realized he had practically made a scene in front of the whole class and he had a girlfriend who's eyes were started to blaze with anger.

I quietly answered, "Yes, it was how I coped with dealing with situations, I sung, and sung and sung but I didn't think I was good, it just felt good to sing and pretend nothing bad was happening." I added to clarify to Ms. R, how I started singing.

Ms. R finally got back to her normal self as she said, "Okay now that the show is over, I need each one of you to write a poem, doesn't need to rhyme but it should have some type of emotion to it, you all will read it tomorrow in front of everyone."

And with that everyone started to talk instead of starting on their poem. Allison and Lydia left their desk and came up to me.

"Hey!" Escaped the pretty girls mouth.

"Hey Lydia, what's up?" I asked as Allison said, "Hey" With her cute smile.

"Well we were thinking if maybe you could come over to my house and we all could work on our poem together, if you want." Lydia said as she looked back at Allison for reassurance.

"Uhm you guys don't need to act all friendly to me because you feel sorry for me." I shrugged and continued to write down ideas for my poem.

"We're not, the boys feel bad for what they said and did, or what they didn't do and they want to apologize but they are scared of your.. you know." Allison stopped and gestured with her eyes onto my back.

"Well that only happens when I'm threatened or endangered." I told them as they sighed with relief.

Allison continued to talk, "Well then let's all work on our poems together with the boys as well, since they probably don't even know how to start it." We all laughed knowing the truth behind the matter.

I finally gave in, "Fine, but on one condition, if I feel like they aren't sincere about it, I'm just going to leave cause all of you guys are Stiles friends, not because I'm his brother you guys need to be pressured into liking me or talking to me.. okay?" I asked.

"No problem, and that's understandable, but seeing you sing, damn I want you as my friend, I only hang with the upper class and Daniel you've been here one day and everyone is already talking in the halls, you've gone up way high in the popular food chain my friend." Said as smart Lydia.

Lydia then went to the back of me and went to kiss her boyfriend Jackson when he told her, "Hey, not now, we still need to talk... in private." Lydia was taken back by his actions so she just stormed off into her seat along with Allison.

The bell rung signalling us that is was time for next period. Jackson followed close behind me as he then started walking next to me and then he spoke, "We need to talk, seriously." I looked into his blue eyes and felt compelled to do as he asked.

"Fine, but when?" I asked a little bit cautious at what we really needed to talk about.

"At lunch?" He asked not being the pushy Jackson that Stiles hated. We finally made it to Mr. Harris' class as Jackson and I sat beside each other.

Mr. Harris began to speak as everyone came into the bio room. "So today we are just going to be going outside and looking at all things organic such as Trees, Flowers, even grass and dirt, you will need to take a picture of which ever you choose and then write a report on it, this will be due on Friday. So hip-hip let's go outside, oh and another thing you guys will be working in two's. Now let me pair you guys up. Scott you go with Allison, Lydia you go with Danny, Jackson you go with Erica, Boyd you go with Megan, Stiles you go with Joseph and Daniel you go with Isaac."

My eyes widened at the fact that I had to do a report with Isaac and then I noticed how Stiles was gesturing me to come talk to him. "What happened?" I whispered trying not to get too much attention drawn at the waving like crazy Stiles.

"I'm paired up with my crush, well he used to be since you told me he was not even alive." Stiles said frantically.

"He's not going to do anything, but since you have an excuse to talk to him, ask him about himself try to find out what he is, and don't go into the forest with him by yourself, you get me or I'll have to kill him with Lucy, Kraven and Razel." I insured that Stiles realized that I had his back.

We all went outside as it was clear as day that Erica was pissed off that I was her boyfriends partner. It bugged me a lot so I made my way to Mr. Harris, "Mr. Harris is it okay if Erica and I switch partners?" I asked trying to dissolve a problem.

"Uhm well since you and Jackson did so well yesterday... why not, tell Isaac." He said.

I ran back towards Isaac as he started speaking, "You didn't have to do that, I wanted this time to talk to you." He said as his eyes started changing from his beta-form yellows to his calm ocean blues.

"Isaac relax, we already talked, and Erica is heated right now, she doesn't want me near you Isaac." I told him as I placed my hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down immediately.

"Do you see that? You help me calm down, like nothing, that's how Scott is with Allison, doesn't that mean something Daniel?" Isaac asked me as he leaned in closer and ducked to get to my eye level.

"I don't care what that means, it means that you need to stop going 51% on me and 49% on Erica and start going 100% for Erica and 0% for me." I tried making my case as I remembered how Razel told me that Isaac was torn 50/50 between me and Erica.

"Daniel I had a dream last night and it made me remember that I have a general connection with you, I was your knight in shining armour, I was your protector from all those boys, I didn't need to do that, but I did it because I loved you, and I still do." Isaac's speech took me back as I stumbled onto a tree root and fell flat onto my back.

"Isaac if you only loved me then there would be no questions asked, I lost my virginity to you for crying out loud, but I'm trying to make it easier on you and letting you have Erica but you're making it hard for me to forget about you." All the built up anger and aggravation blinded me from realizing I had the same dream last night.

"But Daniel don't you realize I have chosen, I chose you, Erica just needed me because she was wounded." Isaac pleaded as I started to cry. He took his thin long finger and wiped away the tear as he continued, "Are you telling me that you lied when you sung that song?" He voice melodic and calm.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I declared an answer even though I knew what he was talking about.

"That song, it wasn't for me? Your heart doesn't beat fast when you're with me? You're not brave enough to admit that you love me? Aren't you afraid of falling in love with me because you are afraid I wont catch you? Do you want to see me stand alone, or with you? Doesn't all your doubt leave when I'm with you? I'll tell you, I have died everyday since I met you, I longed to be with you, I dreaded leaving you in that orphanage not knowing what would happen to you since I wasn't there, Daniel... I have love you for a million years and even more." I was blinded by love.

Isaac grabbed me and hugged me tightly, "You sing like an angel, you look like an angel, you ARE MY ANGEL."

I just looked up into his eyes as he started to speak again, "Go with Jackson and I will tell Erica how it is, I'll come by after school to your house, I just want to talk, no sex, no kissing, maybe cuddling and holding you in my arms, but I just want to start this over, and let you know I'm not a whenever type of guy, I'm a forever in your heart type."

I left Isaac and went to Jackson as Erica brushed passed me with a smile and went to go partner up with Isaac. Jackson smiled as he said, "So I guess we can have that talk now huh?"

My heart crumbled as I hoped that Jackson got back together with Lydia and I was just his little fling. "I know I was upset that I wasn't going to be your first, but I still want to be with you." My eyes darted at Jackson in disbelief, did this jock just say he wanted to be with me out of all people?

"Jackson, I can't." I tried to continue as I saw the hurt in Jackson's blue eyes.

"Why? Are you with somebody? Me and Lydia are threw, I told her that since last night, haven't I always treated you right?" Asked a confused Jackson.

"I mean I'm not with someone right now but he just told me that he loves me, and I love him too so why would I jeopardize that Jackson?" I asked him awaiting a response.

"So you have no feelings towards me what-so-ever?" Jackson asked not believing me if I had said no.

"I do or I wouldn't have kissed you and did what we did in that car, but I was blinded by lust and all you wanted was sex Jackson, nothing else that was it." I pleaded my case.

"Are you kidding me, if I wanted just sex, I wouldn't have gotten upset at the fact that you lost your virginity to someone else Daniel, I actually cared about you enough to stop what we started in that car, because I cared for your well-being, if I just wanted sex I would have fucked the shit out of you in that car, no questioned asked." Jackson was now mad to the max as his veins were starting to show.

"So you would've just raped me out of my own will is what you're saying?" I asked not wanting to face facts, trying to make a problem... even though it did bug me what Jackson said because I was always on the verge of getting raped since I was in the orphanage.

"That's not what I meant I'm just saying, if I wanted to have just sex with you no strings attached I would've and not care that their wasn't lube, or a condom or none of that." Jackson came in closer as he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for referring to me raping you, I would never want that to happen to you, okay, I was just upset, please forgive me."

It hit me, Isaac never apologize for what he did, he just told me he loved me, over and over again hoping that I'd give in, and I did... was that a mistake? Was Lucy right, was Isaac bad for me, and was Kraven right, Jackson would be there for me forever?

* * *

"So... ah... how are you dying-DOING, how are you doing?" A nervous Stiles said to a pale skinned boy who looked at Stiles with his blue eyes.

"I know that you know I'm dead." Stiles mouth dropped as he realized that he was in the middle of the forest which I had told him not to do.

* * *

**Feedback is really appreciated, I don't know if y'all like this cause no one is reviewing :( Please let me know if I'm doing a good job or not, and If I need to change, or elaborate on things!**


	9. Mr Right & Mr Wrong

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**  
**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW**  
**IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!  
EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY FRIEND CosmicLoath TEEN WOLF FANFICT: BATTLE FOR BEACON HILLS (BFBH)**

**Teen Wolf - Mr. Right & Mr. Wrong**

Stiles stared into the eyes of death who was formally known as Joseph, "Please don't kill me Joseph." Stiles stammered, not knowing what he had gotten himself into.

"I hate when people call me Joseph, call me Jay even though I might kill you so what difference might it make?" Joseph's head tilted as within a second he appeared right in front of Stiles.

Stiles' eyes widened in fear as he lost control of his breathing and started to fall under one of his panic attacks.

* * *

"Jacks- WHERE IS STILES?" My voice went an octane lower as I felt something was wrong with my brother.

"Daniel, hold on let me see if I can pick up his scent." Jackson said like a concerned boyfriend trying to come to my aid. Jackson imitated the actions of a dog and started to sniff in the air until his eyes fixated back upon myself, "I got him, piggy-back?" He smirked showing his dimples.

Before I could tell him 'no' Jackson knelt down in front of me and used his strength to pick me up piggy-back style and started to run with me before I had a chance to clench onto his neck and chest. "I could get used to this." Jackson's words flew as fast as the speed we were going at.

Within seconds we were in front of Stiles who had been on the ground trying to catch his breath as Joseph just stood there emotionless with his sapphires looking straight at Stiles.

"What did you do to my brother?" I asked as I climbed off of Jackson and attended to my panicking brother. "Stiles listen to my voice, look at me, take deep breaths, in and out, come on..." Stiles finally got his breathing together, "you're all right, don't scare me like that, that's my job to do to you." I said as I pulled him into a tight hug.

Jackson felt the emotional bond between Stiles and I as he started to transform into an animalistic being of himself as fangs elongated from his gums, claws formed from his perfect thin fingers, hair seemed to grow out from thin air, and his eyes altered from his majestic blues to a deep yellow almost imitating the suns rays.

Joseph looked at Jackson unappealed and held his hand out and swiped then against the air and just like that two Katana Blades appeared out of thin air. The silver blades made their way into Joseph's hands as his eyes turned into a baby blue colour and fangs of his own grew from his gums. "You want to play wolf boy?" And with that both boys started flashing and clashing claws on blades.

Joseph seemed very coordinated with his Katanas showing he has mastered his skills as a swords-man of some kind, but he didn't seem like a swords-man he seemed almost vampire like with his skin so pale. Joseph charged at Jackson throwing down both swords onto him as Jackson blocked the blow with his arms. The Katanas sliced into Jackson's arms as Joseph jumped back and regained his stance.

"Jackson, you're arms!" I screamed seeing the blood escape from the open wounds.

Jackson turned back and looked at me with a smile, his dimple managed to make it's way into view as it wasn't covered by the new-grown hair on Jackson's face. "Hey, is Daniel worried about little ole' me?" Jackson mocked as I began to pout in defeat. "Daniel! You look cute when you pout." Jackson ended our conversation and gazed back at his foe.

Joseph looked intently at Jackson's blood on his Katana Swords and began to raise it up to his face and lick the blood. "For a wolf you taste pretty good." The words seemed to cut like Joseph's Katana as Stiles rose up and whispered into my ear.

"Daniel could you tell Jackson to stop fighting, he wont listen to me." I looked directly into Stiles' eyes confused, but I respected his wishes.

Jackson crouched down onto one hand ready to pounce and do damage, but before he could do what he intended I spoke up, "Jackson! Leave it alone, Stiles is fine, let's just go!" Jackson's head contorted towards me and then back at Joseph.

"Are you sure?" escaped a angry Jackson, angry at the fact that he had to stop.

Before I could answer Jackson, Joseph opened his fanged mouth, "You're Daniel right? The witch is after you, and I'm after the witch so I'll need your help, but if you don't want to help me I'll just have to kill you to bring her out." And with that the pale teen disappeared into the dense forest.

"What the Hell..." I just looked into nothingness trying to make sense out of the situation.

"Daniel. Daniel! Daniel?" escaped Stiles' mouth which snapped me out of my stunned state. "Let's get out of this forest please." Stiles bowed his head into his palms as he itched his eyes.

"Okay let's go-... how far into this forest are we?" I asked pointing my gaze at Jackson awaiting his answer.

"Just follow me, it must suck to just be normal humans." Jackson mocked as he continued, "You okay Stilinski?" Jackson had transformed back into the hairless jock he was, but he seemed nice, his words were of sincerity.

"Yeah, thanks for just now." Stiles said as he kind of stumbled on his words since he wasn't the biggest fan of Jackson.

The three of us started walking back towards the school as Stiles and I followed Jackson who seemed to know the exact way. Less then a couple minutes went by and we made our way out of the forest as Mr. Harris walked up to us, "Let me see the pictures you three will be using." His eyebrow cocked.

Stiles and I simultaneously said, "Uhmm..." as Jackson pulled out his cellphone and showed Mr. Harris a picture of a Butterfly, a Bumblebee, and a Tulip. Stiles and I were shocked but played along.

"Oh, that's good, we're making our way back into the school now, so come along." Mr. Harris walked off as I put my hand on Jackson's shoulder to get his attention.

"How-" Jackson cut me off and said, "I was actually doing the work before you even came to switch partners, I decided to take a couple pictures of different things to choose from." a small smile escaped his face as I knew that there was more to Jackson then the horny-jock that he portrayed himself to be.

We all walked into the school back as we entered Mr. Harris' room and Joseph was sitting in his seat, acting like nothing ever happened. We got our bags as the bell rung to signal it was lunch time. We came out the room and went to the cafeteria to eat.

Stiles turned towards me as he started speaking, "Hey, so I'm guessing you and Jackson are like hitting it off now?" He nudged my arm as I gave him the death stare again. "Well if you are going to be with him, you have my support, not because I like him or anything it's cause I want you to be happy." Stiles then got his food and made his way onto the lunch table where Scott, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, Erica and Isaac were sitting at. Stiles motioned for me to come sit with them but it still was weird, cause Erica was hugging onto Isaac's arm... so obviously he hadn't said squat to the girl about breaking up. I shook my head as a no and went onto a lunch table by myself and started to eat my burger.

* * *

"Why isn't he sitting with us?" Asked a confused Allison.

"Why do you want him to sit with us, is the better question." Asked a annoyed Scott as he continued, "I don't see why you like him so much, since he's come here he's been trouble." Scott stated as Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Scott have you even taken the time to even get to know Daniel? NO, I don't think so, so why is it that out of everyone on this table you have such a big problem with him? Don't you see he's sitting at that table by himself because he doesn't want to cause any sort of problems and you're here saying that since he came here he's been a problem?" Stiles was obviously frustrated and annoyed at the whole entire subject.

Isaac spoke up as Stiles was finished his monologue, "I think we all are just afraid of his power since we never encountered something like him before, so we used that as an excuse to distance him from us. I think we all should give him a chance." Isaac stated bluntly.

"Well I think that's a great idea because I invited him to come over to my house tonight with all of us to work on our poems for Ms. R tomorrow." Lydia said as she took as sip of her diet coke.

"Are you serious?" Asked a disbelieved Boyd, "I have some things to do." He continued.

"Yeah I'm busy too." Said Scott who was obviously lying.

"Well are you busy with your girlfriend Scott, cause I'm busy going to Lydia's house to have a great time with Daniel." Allison taunted her boyfriend who immediately started to get heated.

"Well, Isaac, Boyd, Scott and I will have our own meeting at my house, you guys can have fun with sweater stealer, who can't afford his own clothes." hissed Erica who seemed happy that Boyd and Scott agreed to go to her house.

"Listen, I'll solve this problem, Daniel and I will do the assignment at our house and you guys have fun at Lydia's house." Stiles said as he glance over to the table I was in and noticed that Joseph was talking with me.

"That sounds great Stiles, thanks for taking one for the team!" Scott said as he was now relieved he could spend time with his girlfriend.

"Stiles you don't-" Stiles cut off Allison.

"It's fine don't worry about it." Stiles picked up himself and went over to my table.

* * *

"So why are you sitting by yourself if you have a brother in this school and that Jackson guy as a boyfriend?" I looked up at the strange voice to realize that Joseph had taken a seat right across from me.

I proceeded with caution before speaking, "Well, Stiles has his own friends, and Jackson isn't my boyfriend..." I began to look back at my food, feeling embarrassed for some odd reason.

Joseph's pale face looked at me in a 'you don't make any sense' type of way as he began to speak again, "Look, I don't care about your problems, friends or relationships, I just need to kill the witch, and you are connected to the witch so either you help me find her or I'll kill you, and she will die by default." Joseph's words were true, but I didn't let his mean words cloud my judgement.

"Wait, you know about the witch too? Do you know why she wants me? What do I have that she wants?" I started asking questions after questions hoping that Joseph new more about this witch then I did.

"Of course I know about that wretched witch, she killed my family. The witch can only defeat werewolves or vampires if she has a powerful source, and that is when you come in, you are her power source, she feeds off of you, and as soon as she gets enough power from you, she will kill you and gain any type of power that you have, and I can tell that you are very powerful so this is a problem. So are you going to help me yes or no?" Joseph seemed like he was all about business, to avenge his family that the witch had killed.

"I'll help you, what can I do?" I asked, feeling bad for Joseph seeing that he didn't have a family either.

"Well the witch will want to keep in contact with you, she needs to see, hear, or feel you, is their anyone that you think could be the witch?" Joseph asked, his blue eyes intently staring awaiting an answer.

"I don't know honestly, I've tried thinking and thinking but I don't hang around no girl other than ,Allison and Lydia and occasionally Erica." I told Joseph who was seeming defeat.

"Fine, but whenever you feel like you might have an idea on who the witch is, let me know." And with that Joseph walked away and left me to eat my burger.

Stiles came up to me and sat down as I choked on my burger and drank some water. "What happened Stiles? Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Well let's just say they aren't acting like friends, there has been a change in plans, me and you will be working on our poems at are house." Stiles said with a huge smile on his face trying to make me feel good about the situation.

"Stiles, they've been your friends way longer than you knew me, it's fine, go by Lydia's and I'll stay home, it's not a problem." I said sincerely.

Just then I got a text message from Jackson saying, "Get your ass to class now, don't wanna be late!" I just looked at it and smiled. I got up as Stiles walked with me towards the locker room to go for gym. The bell rung and soon the locker room was filled with boys, sexy ones I might add at that. We all changed and headed onto the field as coach walked up to me.

"Why weren't you here yesterday? Hmm, skipping my class..." He looked at the class list before saying my last name, "inksi"

I looked at him so lost, "I'm sorry I think you forgot the "Stil" part." I reassured him.

"No I didn't inksi." His voice echoed and screamed as his spit was flying everywhere. "Now let me see what you got, get on the field with Jackson." He started to giggle.

Jackson and I made our way onto the field as all the boys looked on and I could hear the whispers of them saying, "Jackson is going to clobber him"

Jackson leaned in closer, "I would let you win, but it'll be fun to take you down, it'll give me an excuse to hug you." Jackson put on his famous smirk.

I retorted, "You can't afford to let me win, cause I'm going to score in that net behind you." I taunted and teased him.

"Babe, this is my game, I'm the best at Lacrosse" Jackson said as the ball was tossed into the air and we both swiped to get the ball. The ball landed in my stick's net and I dashed, catching Jackson off-guard as he ran behind me, quickly gaining on me. Jackson went to tackle me as I pelted the ball from the long distance. Jackson's tackle connected as he fell on top of me on the field, but then everyone started cheering. The ball had made it inside the net!

With a small grin on my face I said, "Told you, you needed to play your all against me." Jackson just got off of me and extended his arm out for me to grab and he pulled me up.

Coach made his way onto the field and looked at me, "So how would you like to be on our Lacrosse team?" I was taken back since Beacon Hills had the best Lacrosse team ever, so I quickly agreed to join. "We have practice starting next week Monday early in the morning at 6 o'clock."

After we had that fun little discussion Coach made us have a full on game. We played for the whole period until it was time to go into the change room and change. I turned to Stiles and asked, "So who's on the Lacrosse Team, any hotties?" Joking around I said playfully.

Stiles made a squinted face as he spoke, "Well actually you know a lot of the people on the Lacrosse Team." My eyes widened as I looked at Boyd, Scott and Isaac. Maybe I shouldn't go through with this I said in my head as Jackson came up behind me.

Jackson had no shirt on and was sweaty from the game seeing that he scored a lot of the goals for his team. "Is it okay if I come over by your house tonight, I might need help in that poem thing for English." Jackson looked down as he was speaking trying not to seem like he had to depend on anyone for help.

"Yeah come over. Is there anyway you could drop me home today... unless you're busy." I asked a little bit hesitant.

"No that's not a problem, but what happened to Stiles' Jeep does he need a ride too?" Jackson asked a little bit curious to the fact.

"Well let's just say, out of everyone in this school, I can call you a friend, you're probably my only true friend in here besides Stiles, who I see as my brother." Jackson's eyes fixated on me as he started to put on his shirt.

The last bell rang signalling the end of the day. Jackson and I walked to his Porche as we got in it he started it up and turned to me, "Remember how you told me in Bio that someone told you that they love you and you love them too, how come they aren't your friend?" Jackson's words made a lot of sense, since I never really thought about it like that.

"You know what Jackson, I think that boy was just in love with the fact of being in love, he couldn't make up his mind properly, and obviously I was his second choice so it's whatever." I had made up my mind in that very instinct, if Isaac wanted to be with me, he would have told Erica what he told me he'd tell her, but he didn't so obviously he still loves the girl.

Jackson pulled out of the school parking lot and soon enough we made it to my house. By the looks of things, Dad was still at work because his car wasn't home yet. We made our way into the house as we went into the living room to sit.

Jackson just sat and stared into my eyes with his sly smirk that I'm sure got him into a lot of girls pants. "don't you dare give me that look, you're not getting no kind of action." I teased.

"You can't handle my action, so it's fine." Jackson played back as it made me laugh and soon enough we were both laughing. "Hey before we start this poem shit, let's just relax and watch some cartoons, or play some video games." I hated homework with a passion and to be honest, I finished my poem since in class when Lydia and Allison were talking to me so I gave in to play video games.

Jackson got up and set everything up as he put in COD 4 and he gave me a controller and he took a controller. I wanted a better view so I sat on the ground infront of the couch as Jackson sat on the couch directly behind me with his legs on both sides on me and myself in the middle. "What are you doing?" I asked with my lips imitating a duck not trying to make it awkward but being funny at the same time.

"I'll move it's fine, I didn't have no sexual intentions Mr. Dirty Mind." Jackson said as he was beginning to move.

"It's fine, don't move, if you didn't have no dirty intentions, then it can slide." I joked as the game started. Then I realized, "I don't even know how to play this game!" I shouted as Jackson started laughing.

"Come up here let me show you the controls." Jackson said when he stopped laughing at me.

"It's not funny." I said as I got up and stood in front of Jackson. He turnt be around and placed be inbetween his lap on the couch as he put his left hand on my left hand and his right hand onto my right hand.

"So this is the directional pad, Up is the night vision goggle mode, Down is C4. Airstrike, Left is the grenade launcher, and Right is the claymores. The left thumbstick is to move, and when you click down onto it, it allows you to sprint. The right thumbstick is to look and when you click onto it, it let's you use Melee. Now the 'A' button is to stand or jump, the B button is to crouch and prone, the X button is to reload, or use an environmental Item, and Y is to swap weapons. The LB is for the special grenade while the RB is the frag grenade. The L is to aim down the sight, while R is to shoot your equipped weapon. That's pretty much it, not rocket science." Jackson joked as I was lost as hell.

"Jackson that's too much to remember." I put the controller down and pouted. Jackson then pulled me in closer as he hugged me from behind.

"It's all right, you'll play one player, and I'll help you with everything, I'll hold the controller with you, how does that sound?" Jackson tried reasoning with me.

"Fine, but no funny business, my ass is pretty close to your crotch." I said as I looked back at Jackson who looked a little hurt at my comment.

"Why do you think everything I do with you is sexual? I just want to have fun with you, I'm just showing you how to play the game, if you don't want to play the game, just say so and we'll finish the stupid poem assignment." Jackson said as he proceeded to move away from me.

"Okay my bad, but I'm not comfortable on the little piece of couch." Jackson smiled as he lifted me and sat me on his lap and rested his head onto my shoulder and started the game. His hands were on mine helping me play the game.

It was pretty cute the way he was acting, we we're having a great fun time playing a shooting game, nothing sexual just plain fun. We laughed whenever I made a mistake but he didn't get mad he just helped me shoot the other players. We cheered whenever I... well whenever we won since he was helping me so much, I never had this before, nothing like this ever happened to me, I was actually having a great time, playing a video game not because the game was fun, but because I was spending quality time with Jackson.

"Hey look you're getting it all by yourself, you might even win me." Jackson joked as I paused the game and turned around to face him.

"Jackson, this is really run, I'm sorry about thinking everything you do is for sex, it just doesn't seem like you're the type of guy who wants a relationship, I just thought it was all about sex to you, to be quite honest." I gave Jackson a peck on the side of his cheek as he started to blush, "Ah I got you to blush!" Jackson rolled his eyes as he threw me onto the side of the couch and got up and stared at me into my eyes.

"It's time..." Jackson said as I thought he went back to his horny self, but he continued, "It's time to get you back from scoring on me in Lacrosse, I'm going to beat you up." Jackson smirked before grabbing me from the couch, my back facing him and he made us both drop onto the ground as he started tickling my sides. "It's the tickle monster." He repeated as I convulsed in laughter until I got on top of him and pinned his arms down.

"Looks like I got you, so doesn't that mean you lost twice?" I laughed which gave him the opportunity to flip me and now he was on top of me, with his famous smile. He leaned in close to my face, I felt like I wanted to kiss him as he whispered.

"Cool your heart rate down, it's time to finish our poems." His glamorous smile matched his beautiful blue pearls he had for eyes. He got up and held his hand out for me to pull myself up. He pulled me up as he pulled hard enough and made me slam into his body. Our bodies touched, press together as the front door opened. I turned around to find Isaac standing in the middle of the living room with Roses and a box of chocolates.

"Da-Daniel... I thought we... we talked this afternoon." Isaac was crushed as he fell into an angered state.

"Isaac you still were with Erica the whole entire day, you didn't break up with her, so obviously you still love her." I stated as Jackson still held me close, just watching the scene between Isaac and I go down.

"I couldn't find it in my heart to break hers, Daniel... but obviously you've found somebody, I wonder how Lydia feels about this, does she even know that Jackson and her aren't even together?" Isaac insulted as he threw the roses and chocolates onto the floor and walked out.

I sighed not knowing what I should do, I mean I felt so good with Jackson, but I loved Isaac since in the orphanage, but Jackson was my forever, Isaac was my whenever he felt like.

Jackson used his hand to adjust my face to face him, and then he raised my head up by using his finger to perch up my chin. I looked into his eyes as he said, "I'll be your forever if you let me, is it okay if I kiss you, I know you don't want me to do anything sexual so if you don't want me to we can just go and finish our poems."

I just kept my gaze between Jackson's lips and eyes, until I couldn't take his talking and I tip-toed into a passionate kiss. Jackson held his two hands beside my face until we released. Jackson lifted me as I wrapped my legs around his waist to make sure I didn't fall. He carried me to the couch and we both sat as he said, "Poems?"

We both burst into laughter as we fell onto the floor laughing at our stupidity. We got our bags and started to work on our poems as Jackson's phone started to ring. When Jackson looked at it, it was Lydia.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review saying what you liked and what I should work on, I love constructive criticism!**


	10. Emergency

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**  
**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW**  
**IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!  
EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY FRIEND CosmicLoath TEEN WOLF FANFICT: BATTLE FOR BEACON HILLS (BFBH) He's a dope ass writer so make sure you check out his stuff!**

**Teen Wolf - Emergency**

Jackson looked into the phone with pure annoyance as he decided that he should answer the phone. Jackson answered the phone after shortly handing over the phone to me. I took it and began to talk.

"Hello?" I said awaiting the brutal spitting match I thought was going to go down.

"Daniel... I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it... okay?" Concern was plastered in her voice, her voice was cracking which made me worry.

"What is it Lydia?" I asked convinced that she wasn't calling to talk about my 'thing' with Jackson, since it's not official, so I can't call it a relationship.

Lydia paused and took in a huge breath before she continued, "It's...It's Isaac, He got into a accident, we don't know the condition he's in, Scott's mom called him and told him... Isaac's in the hospital." And my world seemed to get quiet in that split second which seemed to last about a decade.

I dropped the phone and realized... I was the reason he left my house and probably drove with such speed, due to me angering him...It was my fault, it was all my fault, it was my fault that Isaac was in the hospital and I was at home flirting with Jackson.

Jackson took notice to my display and picked up the phone as Lydia filled him in on what was going on. He hung the phone up and got up to get his jacket, "Daniel let's go, I'll take you to the hospital." I shot my gaze towards Jackson knowing that it hurt him to see me feel this way about Isaac and not him.

"It's okay... you clearly love him, you even said it yourself in this living room, if he had left Erica then there wouldn't be a problem with you going with him, so I wouldn't have been a problem." Jackson smiled as he gave his hand towards me to help me get off of the couch. I managed to get onto my weak feet and go into the car with Jackson to head off to the hospital.

Jackson just stared intently on the road as he zoomed past everything very quickly. The car ride wasn't awkward but it was quiet, so still that all you could hear was the wind clashing against the speed of the Porche. We soon reached the hospital as Jackson parked the car.

"Go in and stay how long you need, if it doesn't work between you guys just know, you can always cry on my shoulder, got it!" Jackson reassured as he gave me a hug. I nodded in approval and made my way into the hospital looking for any signs of Isaac.

I made my way to the secretary desk and asked the beautiful, youthful looking woman, "Do you know where I can find Isaac Lahey?" My breaths were short and rapid seeing that I ran through the place.

The lady perched up and looked me into my eyes, "Are you one of Isaac's and Scott's friends? I'm Scott's mother Ms. McCall" She gave a short smile as she got up and guided me to Isaac's room.

As soon as my eyes fixated on his body I put my hands over my mouth and tears started to pour, as if I was trying to imitate Niagara Falls. I walked up to his body which was motionless, very slowly not wanting to face facts... he looked like he was in bad shape. He had the tubes in his nose, IV in his arm along with different machinery monitoring his heart rate.

"Is..Isaac?" I managed to get out of my mouth as I looked at him helplessly, knowing I cause this to happen. I went in right beside him as I took a hold of his long thin fingered hand and held it into my own. "Isaac can you hear me?" I asked waiting and hoping for a response, but I didn't get one.

I couldn't hold in my emotions no more as I put my head into his chest and started bawling my eyes out, pouring out my words praying that even if he can't speak back to me, atleast he would hear my voice, and know that I cared.

"Isaac, you're a stupid asshole, so I don't know why I'm here crying my eyes out. Maybe it's because I feel like I owe in since in the orphanage, or maybe it's just because I feel like I owe you with the whole love triangle thing. Isaac you might be an asshole to me when it comes to Erica but I know that you do love me, and I just want you to know that I love you too, I can't believe it took me a motorbike accident for me to see how much it would hurt me if I lost you in my life. I can't Isaac... I wouldn't be able to go on if you leave here, you have to pull through for me... and if you don't want to pull through for me, pull through it for Erica, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Stiles, Lydia and Derek, just please...please don't give up on me, don't give up on the pack, it's all my fault." I held tightly onto Isaac's hand as I suffocated my face into his chest listening to his heart beat and sobbing at the same time.

Allison, Scott, Stiles and Lydia were at the door looking on at my display.

"And you have a problem with him, even after he did nothing to you" Allison looked in disappointment at Scott.

Scott looked back nervously at Allison and started to speak, "Maybe I was wrong about it, he's a good guy, I guess I was just jealous of him stealing my bestfriend and being so strong." Scott finally admitted.

Stiles looked at Scott and just smiled, "We're always going to be bestfriends Scott, but Daniel is my brother now, he means as much to me as you do to me too." Stiles gave Scott a hug as Lydia looked at me laying my head on Isaac's chest, just hoping for a miracle.

Just then I felt it, Isaac's hand shifted by himself, "Isaac? Isaac are you okay?" I asked with excitement, even though my face was puffed from the crying and sobbing.

Isaac opened his mouth and replied weakly, "E...ric..a?" Isaac looked at me intently with his droopy eyes.

"No it isn't Erica, but I'll call her so she can come to you." I smiled as I reached towards my phone which I had forgotten in the house. Allison, Scott, Lydia and Stiles came into the room as Scott came up to me.

"I'm sorry for not giving you a chance, I was wrong and I do apologize, we need you on our team, please forgive me?" Scott's words were sincere as I accepted his apology and felt a tug on my arm.

I turned around as to everyones surprise Isaac was trying to pull me in closer to him, "I thought you hated me, you got my..." Isaac was still weak but fought through it, "you got my hospital gown all wet with your crying, why would you cry over an asshole?" Isaac smiled as I began to tear up once again. "Hey don't cry, it wasn't your fault this happened, there was a patch of black ice on the highway and I didn't notice... I slammed right into a tree... all I was thinking about was leaving things between us on a bad note." Isaac reached with his hand as I kissed the outer side of his hand and held it to my chest.

"Isaac I'm sorry for everything, but you still are an asshole!" I joked as he cracked a smile and everyone started to giggle a bit.

"I'll get my mom and tell her that he is awake and alert." Scott announced to the group as we nodded in approval.

"Could you hug this...asshole?" Isaac smiled as I gave him a hug, a tight hug, a hug that I would remember for the rest of my life.

Isaac whispered into my ear as we were hugging, "Don't ever think I ever stopped loving you okay, I still do love you." Isaac just embraced me tighter as Ms. McCall entered the room.

"Okay Isaac let me see how you're doing." She said as I released out of the hug. She first checked his heart rate, then blood pressure and checked his head for any bumps, cuts or gashes. "Well everything seems clear, but I'll need you to stay the night in here just to make sure."

Isaac nodded as he opened his mouth to speak, "Could Daniel stay the night with me, I can't stay in this hospital by myself." Melissa smiled as she nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do."

She walked out of the room as everyone went to give Isaac a hug and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Stiles looked at me and pulled me to the side while Allison was having her little one on one with Isaac. "Are you going to stop lying to yourself now, if you didn't love Isaac you wouldn't have cried over him like that, so I think somebody needs to tell Jackson that your heart belongs with Isaac." Stiles stated occasionally rolling his neck for emphasis.

"I know but Erica is still Isaac's girlfriend." I told him as Stiles took a deep breath.

"Do you see Erica anywhere in this room? Where is Boyd too, Scott said he saw them both go into the guest room in Lydia's house and when we called for them no one made a peep." Stiles reassured me. "Well I'm going to go home, I need to rest, this night has been crazy." Stiles continued as I grabbed his arm.

"Stiles could you please stay... I know Isaac wants me to stay with him, but I'd feel better if you stayed too.." Stiles looked at me and smiled.

"I'll do anything for you, so okay, I'll stay." Stiles responded with a huge smile on his face. Soon Allison, Scott and Lydia left the room and went home since it was getting really late. Stiles and I were on the big laid out black chair-couch they had in the room as Stiles was laying down on it, I was just sitting looking at Isaac to make sure he was alright.

"Come." Escaped Isaac's mouth, his twinkle in his eyes shun brighter then ever as I made my way towards him. He gestured out his hands for a hug, so I hugged him tightly as he began to lift me onto the side of the bed. "I know you're tired, this is more comfortable than that couch-chair thing. Put your head onto my chest and sleep I'll give Stiles this pillow." Isaac took the pillow and threw it at Stiles who actually caught it and did a mocking sarcastic laugh as he laid back down and took to rest.

I put me self on the side of the bed laying down as I rested my head onto Isaac's chest. He then started combing his hand through my hair as I just hugged him with my right hand. "I remember always wanting to let you sleep beside me in the orphanage so I knew you were safe in the night time." He chuckled as he gave me a faint kiss onto my head.

I just thought how close I was to losing myself at the news of Isaac being in that accident. "Hey, I'm a werewolf I already began to heal myself, it's fine by tomorrow I'll be discharged and I'll make everything up to you." I smiled as he put his arm around me that he was using to comb my hair and rested his head onto mine as we both let sleep take over our minds.

* * *

Lydia reached home as she heard panting in the guest room. She evidently was angered as she burst the door open and shouted, "Get out now, It's late if you guys want to continue having sex, do it at Boyd's house or yours Erica, not here in my house."

The naked Erica and Boyd looked in shock as Erica tried to get the covers to cloak her naked body. Boyd looked more shocked then anything as they were both caught in the act. They couldn't lie about anything because Boyd was still in Erica as she sat on his lap looking at Lydia in dismay.

"HELLO? Get the Hell out, NOW!" Lydia's words were stern as the two got out of bed and quickly put their clothes onto their filthy bodies that were smelling high of sex, sweat and cum.

"Please don't tell Isaac." Erica pleaded as Lydia smiled.

"Don't worry about Isaac, he is in the hospital, he asked for Daniel to keep him company and sleep the night with him in the hospital because he didn't want to feel lonely, guess we all know who Isaac really loves now don't we Erica." Lydia's words hurt more than Erica could comprehend, she knew that Isaac was never going to take her back now, she knew she screwed up, but decided to shield her guilt with her obnoxious attitude.

"Boyd let's go to your house and finish what we started." Erica gazed at Boyd who then took her hand the two left Lydia's house.

Lydia closed the door of the guest room and put her back against the door and just fell onto the ground as she thought aloud, "Erica is now with Boyd, Scott is with Allison, and Daniel is with Isaac, and here I am all lonely with no one to hold." She closed her eyes and held her face into his knees as she crouched.

"Well Lydia, I didn't mean to hurt you but I think we can only be friends." Jackson could be heard from down the hallway and then he appeared into plain eye-sight as he walked up to her and gave her a hand to get up. "Lydia you're beautiful and you know that, you don't have to worry about any guy not wanting you, one day you will find the right one, but for now he isn't me." Jackson looked at Lydia who's eyes began to water.

"You know, I had a feeling you liked guys." She laughed. As Jackson objected.

"I liked one guy, and only one guy." Jackson stated as he looked at Lydia with his intense blue sapphires.

"Okay fine, one guy but still are you going to wait forever for him, he loves Isaac." Lydia stated facts which seemed to hurt Jackson as he went in closer to Lydia's face.

"It's only a matter of time before Isaac gets into his old habits and hurts Daniel, and when he does mess up, I'll be there to pick up the pieces and make sure that Daniel is all right." Jackson's words were crystal clear as he began to walk off into the darkness and jump of a near-by window.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the twist, keep reviewing, I would like to thank the people who are reviewing, it means a lot to me, you guys are the reason I'm continuing this fanfict! Don't forget to leave a review, even a small one lol**


	11. Realization

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC.**  
**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MANXMAN BUT MOST CHARACTERS ROMANCE STAYS THE SAME LIKE IN THE SHOW**  
**IT WILL BE APPRECIATED TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK IN A REVIEW ABOUT THE THINGS I SHOULD WORK ON OR ELABORATE ON!  
EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY FRIEND CosmicLoath TEEN WOLF FANFICT: BATTLE FOR BEACON HILLS (BFBH) He's a dope ass writer so make sure you check out his stuff!**

**Teen Wolf - Realization**

I shifted my face into Isaac's chest and pressed against him as bright light pierced into the hospital room. My sleepy eyes awoke as Isaac caressed his fingers through my hair and I felt his soft lips pressed against mine. My eyes now open fixated at the beauty before me, his golden-brown hair embraced the light shining through the window as his ocean blues looked even more alluring. His white skin, his cheek bones and his jaw line seemed more defined up close, his pink lips separated to reveal his luscious smile that can trick anyone out of their pants as I came to the realization how lucky I actually was. Isaac was alive. He was well and back to his usually charismatic self.

"Babe? You're thinking a lot aren't you?" Isaac smiled as he began to sit up which caused me to raise my head also.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm finally in your arms, I'm glad that you're alive, that you're well... I was scared Isaac... Really, really scared. I thought that I lost you, I thought that I would have never gotten to tell you that I love you." My eyes started glistening from the water forming over my pupils. Isaac reached over and wiped the tears before they had fallen.

"Trust me, I will always wipe your tears away before they fall, I will be your rock, your saviour, your knight in shining armour. That crash has made me realize that Daniel... after everything is said and done, I was worried about you, about your well-being, about how you would be if I didn't make it, I didn't think about myself not once, I was always thinking about you." Isaac hugged me dearly. His warmth cloaked around me filling my aura with radiance of peace, purity and clarity.

He released his grip as I looked at my watch, "Oh, I guess I wont be attending school today." I giggled as Isaac laughed along with me. Then I remembered, "Where's Stiles?"

Both Isaac and I looked at the couch in the hospital room from the hospital bed we were on and saw that the blanket was neatly folded and the pillow was placed decently on it. "I guess he went to school today." Isaac assumed as he shifted his body to the side to get off of the bed as Ms. McCall walked into the room.

"Good afternoon you two, I see Isaac is fine and well, but here is the billing of the room, I know you recently got some money from your father but I don't know how much, the bill is pretty high, if you need any help Isaac, I'd be glad to help." Ms. McCall's voice was so celestial, her words were directly from her heart, she was a strong women who cared for the well-being of others and I admired her for that.

"No need Ms. McCall, actually my family was very rich, billionaires to be exact, I've been meaning to pay you back for everything you've done for me since my dad died and you let me stay with you and Scott." Isaac gave her a big hug as he continued, "I will be writing you a cheque for $200,000, you guys deserve every bit of it."

As Isaac smiled, Melissa's mouth opened and she covered her mouth with her right hand, "Isaac, you don't need-" Isaac cut her off and demanded she would take his request for helping him in his time of need. Melissa nodded in agreement as tears flew from her eyes and she embraced Isaac one last time to show her appreciation.

Melissa brought the discharge paper for Isaac to sign as we both left the hospital. We walked out the huge building as Isaac took out his cellphone from his pocket. He dialled a number and took to conversation.

"Hello?" Isaac asked.

"Hi, Mr. Lahey what can I do for you?" The woman on the other line replied.

"Could you send one of my vehicles, I need to get home as soon as possible, I'm at Beacon Hills Hospital." Isaac told her.

"All right sir, your ride will be there shortly." And both Isaac and the lady hung up.

Isaac turned around and faced me. He took his hand and grabbed mine as he intertwined are fingers and he brought me close. I looked up to him as he began to speak, "This is our new beginning okay? I promise to make up for all the bad things I've done, said or put you through, I'll protect with my last breath." Isaac leaned down and kissed my cheek. I just looked in 'awe' at his physique, his demeanor, he eroded a strong, masculine, yet calm and brave aroma that soothed my soul.

* * *

At the end of the school day Ms. R gave Scott, Stiles, Isaac and my work for the day. Mr. Harris gave Joseph paperwork for his partner Stiles, he gave Erica paperwork for Isaac and he gave Jackson paperwork for me. Jackson made his way to Isaac's house as did Joseph to find Stiles. Jackson noticed Joseph's scent and decided to make a detour to avoid a conflict as he went straight to his house. Joseph came up to the mansion of a house and knocked. I walked up and answered the door.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I gestured him to come inside.

"I'm just here to drop off Stiles' work from Mr. Harris." My face went into a shock state as I thought Stiles went to school.

"Stiles didn't go to school today? Are you sure?" I asked a little bit confused not wanting to believe what was coming out of Joseph's mouth.

Isaac stepped next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, "What's wrong Daniel, I could feel the tension in your scent."

"Stiles didn't go to school today Isaac, what if-" Joseph barked and cut me off mid-sentence.

"The WITCH!" My eyes widened as I looked into Isaac's eyes. He held me tight as he kissed my head.

"Don't worry I'll call the whole pack." He reassured me as he looked at Joseph, "How do you know about the witch... what are you?" Isaac demanded an answer.

"Well I'm a vampire if you must put a label on it, but I want revenge on the witch, she killed my family before my eyes, I WILL GET MY REVENGE." Joseph screamed.

Isaac understood the hurt in the dead-boys words as he nodded in approval for him to help in the hunt for Stiles. Isaac once again reached for his phone as he called Derek, Scott, Boyd and Erica. Erica and Boyd didn't answer the call but Derek and Scott came to Isaac's house within no time when they heard the news of the missing pack member.

I turned to Isaac and realized we needed all the help we could get, "Isaac when I told you and Derek that Jackson was a werewolf, I wasn't lying... he could and he would help us." Isaac looked at me for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"When you mentioned his name, a fluctuation appears in your heart pattern, do you like him?" I knew I couldn't lie to Isaac but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I was perfectly well with being with Isaac but Jackson gave me something Isaac never even gave a thought to do with me. Isaac continued as I stayed quiet, "You have feelings for him don't you?" Isaac was keen on getting an answer from me.

"Yes Isaac I do have some feelings for Jackson, he was there for me when you weren't." I bluntly stated as Isaac handed his phone to me.

"The password is 1292, call him and ask him to help look for Stiles." I just looked at Isaac as he stared me back down in our own staring contest. I called Jackson who immediately came to help find Stiles.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Derek, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Joseph, Isaac and myself all sat in the living room plotting a plan to help find Stiles.

"We all could go into different parts of the town and sniff him out." Said Derek as his eyes flashed Red.

"How about I try to go into Stiles' head and see where exactly he is." I suggested as Isaac jolted at my suggestion and objected.

"You can hurt yourself and pass out if you do that Daniel." His voice was filled with concern as Derek snarled.

"Isaac I know you and Daniel might have a thing right now but Stiles is in trouble and we need to find him, we need Daniel's help to find Stiles quickly." Isaac had no choice but to agree with his Alpha's words.

"You be careful, okay." Isaac was holding back his emotions.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind of all negativity as I called out for Kraven, Lucy and Razel to amplify my Seer powers and allow me to pin-point the exact location of Stiles.

* * *

It was dark, really dark, I couldn't manage to even see a distinct shape in the shadows. I concentrated more as I saw a bright light. In a split second I was in a white room which seemed to not have a door for me to exit. As I turned around there he was, my brother was sitting looked dazed and confused but his face was lightened up as he saw me. I ran up to him and held him into my arms.

"It's okay, I'm here, I need you to tell me where you are, so we could save you." My voice rasped due to the fatigue my body was going through from entering Stiles' mind.

"How? How could I see you?" Stiles asked me weakly, his voice trembling. In that moment I knew he had been through quite a lot, he had suffered through those hours that I was sleeping.

My rage built up as my powers heightened once more. My physical body which was accounted by the whole pack vanished and all I felt was a thump. I opened my eyes as I was now realizing I wasn't in Stiles' mind now, I was in the room he was held captive in. I looked around as I saw rusted chains, old hooks, a cauldron which already seemed to be bubbling and steaming like something was being made. I quickly turned my attention to Stiles who was bound onto a chair.

"Stiles I'm here, I'm here, I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were gone earlier, this is all my fault." My voice was in a panicked state, my body was shaking, and all I could do was try and loosen the binds that held Stiles to the chair. I yanked and yanked, pulled and tugged until I got the two arm restraints loose.

"I love you, Daniel, please hurry... Daniel, Daniel, DANIEL!" I looked up to Stiles who was looking horrified as his gaze was directly behind me. I gulped as I knew that the witch was standing behind me. With all my concern about saving Stiles I was oblivious to the fact that Stiles was held captured in the witches possession and I was being really loud.

I felt a handful of my hair being pulled as I frantically tried getting away from her grasp. My back dragged against the concrete floor, collecting dust as I was being moved against my will. I screamed, "Kraven, Lucy, Razel help Stiles.. PLEASE!"

The witch began to laugh, her maniacal chatter echoed in the dungeon that we were in, "You're little pretties won't be able to assist you I'm afraid, I casted a spell that bounds them to your body and no matter how hard you struggle and plead and whine, they can only hear the terror in your voice and they can't do nothing about it." I felt helpless at that point. I shot my gaze back at Stiles who was now trying to unbuckle the restraints on his ankles with his loose hands.

I tried getting a good look at her but her crazy wired messy hair was covering the side of her face which wasn't allowing me to get a good glimpse of her. "Who are you?" I shouted as she stopped moving and began to chuckle her vile laugh again.

"That doesn't matter right now, I'm going to burn you and cook you in my cauldron, and when I drink my potion which secret ingredient is you, I will gain more power and I could take down Derek and his pack."

I began to tremble in fear as I could feel the heat from the fire underneath the cauldron. All I let out was, "I'm sorry Stiles, I love you." And with that I heard a 'THUD' and I saw the witch fall face first into the dusted concrete ground. I looked up to see Stiles with a rusted chain wrapped around his fist.

Stiles looked at me and smiled, "What are you sorry for, if you hadn't loosen the hand restraints I wouldn't be able to get myself free." Stiles lent out his hand and helped me up. We made our way up the stairs running for our dear life. We pushed the trap door open and as soon as the door opened a gush our wind blew right into our lungs as we felt like we were safe. We jumped out of the trap door and we closed it and wrapped the rusted chain around the door handle to prevent the witch from escaping.

When we finally had looked around, I realized where we were. This is where Jackson brought me when we got pizza. It was his favourite spot. I looked at Stiles, "This is where Jackson has bought me when I skipped last period on Monday, this was his spot."

Stiles looked at me and grabbed my face with both his hands. His hands were cold, now that we were in broad daylight I could see that Stiles was pretty beat-up. "How do we get out of here?" Stiles hazel gems looked deeply into my wolf greys as I closed my eyes and concentrated once again.

I tried going into Isaac's mind this time, but I couldn't. My body and my mental state was shaken to the core from teleporting towards Stiles, seeing that last time I practically fainted right after teleporting. I dropped to the ground feeling hopeless as I heard her magical voice.

I turned around and Razel's beauty was gracing Stiles and my presence. Stiles eyes widened as he could see Razel. "Daniel let me send a message to Isaac for you." And as her angelic voice came to a halt she vanished.

Stiles helped me up as he looked surprised, "So that's the Razel you saw, the one that reminded you of an angel?" I nodded as I held Stiles into a hug, knowing that things were going to be fine.

* * *

"DEREK!" Shouted a overwhelmed Isaac.

Derek looked at Isaac not knowing what to say, because it was his fault that I had vanished. Jackson stepped up and put his hand onto Isaac's shoulder to try and calm him down. As that happened Razel appeared out of thin air and graced the pack with her presence.

"Jackson... Stiles and Daniel are where you and Daniel first connected... That special place." Razel's bambi eyes electrified everyone's soul in the house. They all began to run and sprint to our protection.

Jackson was leading the pack right next to Derek since he knew where Stiles and I were located. The sprinted and never looked back as the wind seemed to pick up dramatically. The clouds overhead turned into grey storm clouds as rain and thunder suddenly pierced Beacon Hills. The pack came to the opening of the wooded area where Jackson and the whole pack of wolves could fixate on the scent of Stiles and I.

"They're in there!" growled Derek as the ran in deeper into the dense forest. Soon enough they finally got a vision of both of us as the were abruptly pushed back by a unseen force field.

Stiles and I ran up closer to them as we both heard an explosion and knew that the witch had escaped the dungeon we trapped her in.

The pack looked on as they tried to break the see-through wall. "What the HELL, DANIEL I PROMISE I'LL SAVE YOU." Isaac's eyes gleamed a bright yellow as anger took over his well-being.

Derek, Scott and Isaac couldn't go through the force field but Joseph slipped through just fine as the witches voice echoed throughout the forest. "What do we have hear? A sheer human thinks he can help these two?"

Joseph sped across the field and grabbed Stiles and brought him back out of the area where the danger was, leaving him in the safety of the pack. Now it was just myself facing the witch. She had a mask on her face as she chuckled and said, "This is going to be fun Daniel, I'm surprised you haven't figured out who I am by now." She reached for her mask as she stopped and stuck out her finger and waved it side-to-side revealing that she wasn't going to take off the mask just yet.

She began to speak again, "Let's go down memory lane, now shall we Daniel Ryuga? When you were a baby, you happened by accident, your mother didn't want to have you, it was your father who wanted you... do you want to know why he wanted you? He wanted you because he wanted to lay the curse of Draeconium Psychosium off of himself and onto you. He wanted an easy way out, your parents didn't care for you... Daniel your father killed himself and allowed the curse to go onto you, and then your mother killed herself because you killed her husband. They never wanted you, you were just convenient, you were a tool, nobody ever loved you, everyone used you."

I stood still listening to the witch as tears ran down my face, did my parents really not care about me... Everyone's voice was muffled and distorted as I could only look at the witch, "That's not true, Lady Alana loves me."

The witch burst out with laughter as she tilted her head sideways and said, "Do you honestly think I like you, I used you to harvest my powers you stupid little brat."

My world came rushing down as it hit me, Lady Alana was the witch.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"I will always love you Daniel!"

The voices of the pack could be heard from behind me as I just froze. She began to speak again, "The war starts now!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
